


Those, who stayed / Тот, кто остался

by ishvaria



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Detective Noir, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Alternating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Everything happened almost by accident ... it happened and we were not the cause ... we just accepted the consequences, agreeing with them ... This is not forever and we both know it ... and the more tightly our almost random ties that keep us together, not letting us get lost of the way.Все вышло почти случайно… так получилось и не мы были тому причиной… мы просто приняли последствия, согласившись с ними… Это – не навсегда и мы оба это знаем… и тем крепче наши почти случайные узы, что держат нас вместе, не давая затеряться в пути.





	1. Chapter 1

***

_\- Что ты подумал обо мне… тогда? – засунув в рот очередной кусок очень сладкой дыни, долго смотрю на почти безмятежного мужа, лежащего рядом. Переведя взгляд с каких-то одному ему ведомых широт на меня, Филипп явно собирается с мыслями, фокусируясь…_

_\- Когда? – молча двинув бровями, увлеченно выбираю еще одну дыньку, предлагая ему. Оценив, он намеренно медленно берет истекающий соком кусочек прямо у меня из рук, захватывая и пальцы… облизывая их по одному._

_\- Ты просто невозможен, Филипп Ломбард, - с трудом состроив серьезное лицо, округляю глаза._

_\- Ты первая начала… Демельза моя… - удержав мою руку, он проводит пальцем по моим губам, стирая сладкий сок. - Так, о чем это ты… да! – сев, Филипп бросает на меня откровенный взгляд через плечо, - Подумал, что в жизни не встречал более неприятной особы…_

Первая мысль, что появляется при взгляде на нее – такие волосы нельзя прятать под такие ужасные шляпки… А следом ее нагоняет вторая – как это будет: запустить пальцы в это жидкое пламя, выпуская его наружу… шорох падающих шпилек и золотистые пряди, струящиеся сквозь пальцы…

Лениво скользя глазами по лицам в вагоне, Филипп возвращается к созерцанию того, что у него, буквально, прямо перед носом. Пейзаж за окном однообразен и уныл… и более приятных глазу объектов явно не наблюдается.

Закурив, он не отказывает себе в удовольствии пройтись взглядом, и весьма откровенным – по точеному профилю… изящной шейке… ладной фигурке и… стройным ножкам… Ножкам – особенно, всегда приятно, когда есть на что посмотреть… Неторопливо дрейфуя взглядом вверх в обратном направлении, он возвращается, наконец, к лицу… уже не так освещенному солнцем, благодаря очередному повороту путей… Но вместо вполне ожидаемого кокетства, Филиппа встречают полные негодования и возмущения сумрачные ее глаза. Еще и краснеет, будто дебютантка на своем первом ангаже… Демонстративно одернув юбку и ошпарив его еще одним высокомерным взглядом, объект его внимания с явным трудом стягивает с полки свой чемодан и презрительно фыркнув напоследок, переходит в другой вагон… немало его этим повеселив. Успев повидать на своем беспокойном веку – разного, Филипп вполне может даже на Библии присягнуть, что никого подобного ей не встречал… и может… Паровозный гудок и замедляющий ход состав обрывают его, не позволяя додумать мысль…

Станция и пристань, до которой рукой подать, и стягивающиеся сюда же пассажиры… неясное беспокойство, что поселилось внутри с момента подписания контракта, отпустило ненадолго в вагоне, в основном благодаря той, что теперь стоит, пытаясь укрыться от стылого ветра, дующего с воды. И тревога, что было улеглась, раскручивается с новой силой по мере приближения к острову. Кажется, в голове бьется одна мысль – все это было ошибкой… одной… большой и определенно – роковой…

_\- Неправда! – обнимаю его сзади, опутывая рассыпавшимися по плечам волосами, - Ты был – как довольный и сытый кот, увидевший еще одну плошку сметаны!_

_\- Тогда зачем ты спрашиваешь, если все знаешь сама? – стянув мои руки на груди, он слегка откидывается назад, чтобы видеть мое лицо, - Мне показалось тогда, что у тебя в жизни случилось что-то очень плохое…_

\- Они здесь в каждой комнате… - Филипп подает реплику, лишь бы хоть как-то завести разговор. Это что-то новенькое – когда приходится не только интересующую обоих тему искать, но еще и делать это самому. Обычно столько усилий не требуется – и темы, и противоположный пол никогда не являются проблемой. – Считалочки… - поясняет он на ее вопросительный взгляд.

\- Это забавно, пожалуй… - тоже ощущая себя не в своей тарелке, отзывается она, - Остров… фигурки… считалочка…

\- Бедлам одним словом, - обрывает он явно неудачно выбранную тему, не сводя с нее пытливого взгляда. Что-то не так… если бы не это загнанное выражение в ее глазах… намеренно сгорбленные плечи, будто пытается укрыться от чего-то или кого-то…

\- Я не могу обсуждать своих работодателей… - это не попытка поднять щиты, но его все равно безмерно раздражает ее самоуничижительная манера – такая, как она, достойна дома на порядок лучше этой хибары на куске скалы посреди моря.

\- Кажется, мы начали не с той ноги, мисс Клейторн… - перекрыв ей возможные пути отступления он, чего душой кривить, откровенно наслаждается и ее замешательством, и вновь возникшем румянцем на щеках, и тени жизни в глазах. И добавляет масла в огонь, - А ножки-то у вас… есть на что засмотреться…

\- Простите, мистер Ломбард… - вот оно – то самое высокомерие, которое она старательно скрывает, потому что ее положение не позволяет ей быть таковой, - боюсь, вы не за ту меня принимаете… - склонившись ближе, так что он чувствует тонкий цветочный аромат ее туалетной воды, она договаривает, - Я не из _таких_ женщин!

_\- А мне показалось, что ты за мной волочился… - переместившись, оказываюсь с ним лицом к лицу, - причем, нагло и беззастенчиво…_

_\- А тебе бы этого хотелось? – в своеобычной манере, что меня иногда выводит из себя, отвечает мой муж, почти не глядя вылавливая с тарелки еще оставшиеся там сладкие кусочки фруктов. – Открой рот, любимая…_

_\- Ты – совершенно развратный тип, знаешь? – наслаждаясь всем происходящим, намеренно медленно облизываю губы._

_\- И это я – развратный… - завороженно за этим наблюдая, замечает он, - напомни мне, дорогая, какого цвета был тот купальник?_

_\- Конечно! – притягивая его на себя, смеюсь, - Это ведь я расхаживала по всему дому в неприлично соскальзывающем полотенце! Ах, нет – то был ты!_

С самого начала это было ловушкой… волчьей ямой, куда они все свалились – кто по недоразумению, кто по глупости, кто по жадности… Что греха таить – всем были предложены деньги, и никто не нашел в себе сил от них отказаться.

Каждый ожидал от этого визита совсем другого… и ужин демонстрирует это с пронзительной ясностью. Филипп исподволь наблюдает за всеми, пока звучат слова приговора… Первое впечатление – оно самое верное, разум еще не успел среагировать и то самое – настоящее, все же проскакивает на лицах… страх в глазах… мгновенное замешательство и лишь потом – отрицание. Громко и вслух, как будто здесь кому-то есть до этого дело.

Пройдясь взглядом по всем семерым, он задерживается на той, что интересует его больше других…Она не отрицает… в ее вмиг потемневших, словно от нестерпимой боли, глазах отчего-то читается облегчение… будто она ждала этого. Но вот первым начинает оправдываться Роджерс… и это словно снежный ком, в который каждый считает нужным внести свою лепту. Даже она…

Усмехнувшись, он произносит достаточно громко, - По крайней мере насчет меня здесь не ошиблись… - и пережидав непременные возгласы неодобрения и возмущенные замечания генерала и старой девы, продолжает, говоря только с ней, - Я далеко не первый белый палач… - презрительная усмешка кривит губы, - Так и думал, что кто-нибудь проболтается. До чего беспечными становятся люди, стоит им оказаться в безопасности цивилизации! Беспечными и болтливыми…

\- И вы действительно убили всех этих людей? – в ее глазах… нет, не праздное любопытство и не вполне ожидаемое презрение. Сострадание. Она сочувствует – ему!

\- Стоит убить одного… - он снова отвечает только ей, несмотря на полные жадного любопытства взгляды остальных. - Вам должно быть это знакомо… - ее вмиг потемневшие от невыносимой боли глаза бьют по больному, но он отчего-то продолжает ковырять свои и ее плохо зажившие шрамы, - Когда счет на секунды и твоя жизнь зависит от принятого решения – быстро забываешь о милосердии.

\- Какая мерзость! – снова открывает рот старая дева, - Из-за таких как вы…

Закатив глаза, Филипп отходит к камину, не мешая фарисеям разглагольствовать.

\- Вы их, и правда – всех, убили? – она оказывается рядом, на ее, по-прежнему стянутых в тугой пучок червонного золота, волосах играют огненные блики, превращая в нечто нереальное.

\- А что, считаете это невозможным? – глубоко затягиваясь очередной сигаретой, он смотрит на нее с вызовом, думая лишь о том, как заставить уйти боль из этих глаз.

\- Я не знаю… - привычно отступая и вновь скрываясь в своей раковине, отзывается она, - не знаю вас достаточно близко, чтобы судить.

\- А – хотите узнать? – зачем-то спрашивает он, склоняясь близко, так что огонь в камине отражается в его зрачках. Завороженная этим, кажется, она собирается ответить, но внезапный переполох в гостиной, результатом которого оказывается первая жертва, нарушает все планы…

Она все еще стирает его кровь со щеки, когда они возвращаются, оставив тело бедняги в его спальне. Представившийся заново Блор бубнит что-то про подозрительные обстоятельства смерти, доктор продолжает накачиваться виски, а судья… Филиппу не нравится его цепкий взгляд… Ощущение дула, направленного в спину из засады, не оставляет с первой минуты, как увидел его на том причале… теперь же это дуло обрело и лицо стрелка. Филипп не взялся бы объяснить – отчего так уверен, что ничего хорошего уже не ждет их всех впереди… Это просто интуиция, которой привык доверять за годы, прожитые на войне…

\- Это – считалочка! Разве вы не видите? – Вера Клейторн… она первая произносит это вслух… И она же обращает внимание на фигурки на столе… пожалуй, все они вместе взятые вряд ли бы хоть раз дали себе труд на них просто взглянуть, не то что – пересчитать… и заметили бы, что что-то не так – когда там осталась бы пара фигурок. Но – тогда и замечать уже станет некому… если все так дальше и пойдет.

После смерти миссис Роджерс и генерала необходимость в получении хоть каких-то объяснений от загадочных хозяев пропадает и, похоже, всем оставшимся на острове остается лишь искать выход… 

Вера дрожит, несмотря на огонь в камине и несколько одеял, с ее мокрых волос методично капает на шкуру белого медведя – все сгрудились здесь, в библиотеке, после того как судья выловил ее из прибоя и привел в дом. Филипп, проходя мимо, сует ей в руки бокал виски, - Вам надо согреться…

\- Благодарю… - зубы отчетливо стучат о края, - но это не тот холод… - он проходится по ней мгновенным тревожным взглядом, кажется, желая что-то сказать…

\- Мистер Ломбард… - вступает судья, - наш детектив-сержант сказал, что у вас есть револьвер…

\- Ох, легавый… зачем ты так! – Филипп смеривает его презрительно-насмешливым взглядом, пока тот бурчит что-то невразумительное и неправомерном ношении огнестрельного оружия, и отвечает судье, - Есть, мне намекнули, что он может понадобиться. И – я никогда с ним не расстаюсь… - зачем-то фасонит он, пытаясь разглядеть, услышала ли это мисс Клейторн.

\- По-видимому, мистер Оним опасался своей жены-неврастенички, - накачиваясь очередным бокалом виски, замечает в пространство доктор, с очевидной брезгливостью косясь на тихонько раскачивающуюся вперед-назад в своем коконе из одеял в кресле у самого камина Веру. – Все женщины склонны к этому недугу и совершенно непредсказуемы в периоды его обострения…

\- Ну не пристрелить же он ее собирался, как бешеную суку! – с вызовом произносит Филипп, тут же исправляясь под укоризненным взглядом судьи, - Прошу меня простить, мисс, - адресуясь к каждой, - Разумеется, я имел ввиду собаку.

\- Разумеется… - шелестит негромко от камина и его взгляд снова прикипает к этим ее чудесным волосам цвета червоного золота, бликующих пламенем. – Думаю, мне стоит заняться кофе… пока Роджерс готовит нам всем ужин.

\- Это было бы чудесно, милочка, - не двигаясь с места, за всех отвечает старая дева, - надеюсь, молоко и сахар вы там отыщете…

\- Как странно… - судья крутит в руках письмо-приглашение, - я только что заметил… _А.Н.ОНИМ_

\- Ну да, у них одинаковые инициалы… - кудахчет старая дева, - Очень странные люди… я бы ни за что не приехала сюда, знай – где окажусь.

\- Мы бы все предпочли быть в другом месте, мисс… - следуя взглядом за Верой, рассеяно отзывается Филипп.

\- Неизбежность… - с какой-то особенной интонацией произносит судья, - Фатум… Сама Судьба привела нас сюда за руку, господа и дамы… таких разных… и так похожих меж собой. Судьба чего-то от нас ждет…

\- Аноним! – неожиданно громко произносит Вера, привлекая всеобщее внимание, - судья сказал… это тоже загадка…как считалочка…

\- Это значит… - с расстановкой говорит судья, - что это – ловушка и мы все в нее благополучно угодили…

\- И вопрос в том… - глядя прямо на него, продолжает Филипп, - поможет ли теперь выбраться из капкана отгрызенная нога…

Темнота падает быстро, а с набежавшими тучами, штормом и ливнем и вовсе накрывает остров и дом, словно коконом тьмы. Дом кажется совсем необитаемым, лишь островки света от нескольких лампад и свечей то тут, то там. Филипп обходит их один за другим, проверяя, словно это может что-то исправить или изменить. С кухни доносится звук льющейся воды, неверный свет свечи выхватывает застывшую над мойкой Веру, вглядывающуюся в тьму за окном.

\- Донимают призраки? – грубовато шутит он, оседлав стул. С этой позиции ею очень удобно любоваться – пламя свечи, колеблясь, создает причудливые тени и разливает теплый свет, в который она словно погружена… 

При звуке его голоса она вздрагивает, резко обернувшись – всматривается в него, будто проверяя, насколько он реален.

\- С чего вы так решили… - отцепив ее судорожно-сжатые пальцы от мойки, Филипп смотрит слишком долго, затягивая выразительную паузу, чтобы это можно было игнорировать. Вера поводит плечом, тыльной стороной ладони пытаясь убрать со лба прилипшую прядь. – Он был – на моем попечении… совсем еще мальчик… я – не справилась… Отвлеклась всего на какие-то минуты… а он… - она снова прилипает взглядом к темному окну, где только их силуэты…

\- На что отвлеклись, мисс Клейторн? – поднимаясь и подходя ближе спрашивает Филипп, - на бабочки-цветочки? На модный журнал… - подойдя почти вплотную, он легко касается ее лица, убирая досадный локон, - на мужчину, быть может? – ее мгновенное замешательство служит ему ответом.

Неожиданный бой в гонг нарушает уже установившийся было хрупкий мостик доверия, и Филипп, чертыхнувшись, первым выходит в холл.

\- Что за бабские истерики, Армстронг? – тот поднимает на него мутный взгляд, - Идите… Идите, Ломбард, и посмотрите сами! – ему явно дурно и он торопливо прикладывается к неизменной фляжке.

\- Негритята… - почти шепчет как-то оказавшаяся позади него Вера, - нужно пересчитать фигурки…

Роджерс… Внизу, действительно, что называется – картина маслом… кровь и внутренности повсюду… Филипп как бы невзначай смотрит на обеих дам, обе воспринимают все на удивление спокойно – старая дева, скорее, равнодушна, чем потрясена. А Вера… пожалуй, более бледна, да губы плотнее сжаты…

\- Видимо, обедом придется заняться нам с вами, милочка… - будничный тон оживляет обстановку, - только после того, как джентльмены _это_ уберут. Или хотя бы накроют… Пойдемте наверх, нам тут делать нечего. Сварим кофе…

\- Легавый, берись за ноги… - преодолевая очевидную брезгливость, Филипп заворачивает то, что осталось от тела Роджерса в принесенное кажется судьей покрывало.

\- Нет, без веревки мы тут мало что сделаем… - тоном профессионального гробовщика говорит Блор, роняя куски того, что было Роджерсом, на ступеньки. И замечает, глядя на старающегося сохранить бесстрастность Филиппа, - Вы хорошо держитесь, Ломбард, немногие мои коллеги могут подобным хладнокровием похвастаться…

\- Хочешь что-то сказать, легавый? – неприкрытая угроза в голосе свое дело делает, тот отступает, - Споры ничего не решат, тут у каждого из нас ситуация – наше слово против всех остальных. Я говорю, что я этого не делал. Ты говоришь, что этого не делал. Все остальные тоже так скажут. А это уже четвертый труп за сутки… такими темпами тут никого не останется!

\- Этот чертов Аноним… - цедит Филипп, чувствуя себя голым без револьвера, что заперт в комнате, - он где-то на острове и я его найду!

Пятикратный бой в гонг прерывает их… переглянувшись, произносят оба почти одновременно, - … и их осталось пять…

\- Ступайте, Ломбард, я – за вами… - напутствует Блор, запирая дверь комнаты Роджерсов, из которой уже слегка попахивает… Сердце отчего-то екает… пятеро… кто стал очередной жертвой извращенного чувства юмора их гостеприимного хозяина… И до чего же прыткий этот Аноним… за полтора суток умудриться избавиться от пяти человек – это какое же должно быть самообладание! И план… на каждое из убийств – четкий и методичный. Все не с бухты-барахты. Вон, они с Блором все измарались в крови несчастного Роджерса… а ведь всего лишь донесли его тело до комнаты.

Еще спускаясь, Филипп видит сидящую на нижних ступеньках лестницы Веру и… нехорошее предчувствие немного отпускает… Она вяло указывает в сторону гостиной, не поднимая головы со скрещенных рук. Мельком взглянув лишь для того, чтобы выяснить – кто, Филипп возвращается в холл. Ее дивные волосы, почувствовав наконец свободу, рассыпаются по плечам… чуть задержавшись, Филипп проводит раскрытой ладонью над ее склоненной головой, близко… едва не касаясь… в мучительной недо-ласке… заслышав приближающиеся по коридору и на лестнице шаги, он сжимает ладонь, судорожно выдыхая. Вера тут же поднимает голову, - Фигурки… их уже пять… пересчитайте их, мистер Ломбард… пересчитайте!

\- Уверен, вы это уже сделали, мисс Клейторн… - резковато отвечает он, следя за тем, кто и откуда пришел. – Где этот чертов легавый?!

\- Здесь! – со стороны буфета появляется он, - спустился по черной лестнице, проверял запоры.

\- Чтобы мы – не выскочили в случае чего? – Филипп взбудоражен и возбужден, - уйми свои тюремные привычки!

\- Джентльмены! – звучит раскатисто голосом судьи, - нужно отдать даме последние почести. Насколько возможно в наших обстоятельствах… Мисс Клейторн, вы как? Это ведь вы нашли ее…

\- Благодарю, Ваша честь… - она поднимается, отряхивая юбку, которую уже вторые сутки не снимает, - Пока вы тут… я попробую соорудить нам всем обед. Если вы голодны, конечно.

\- Слона бы съел… - первым отзывается Блор, Вера поджимает губы, - Неужели после всего этого у вас еще есть аппетит…

\- Не моя вина, что какой-то чокнутый бегает по острову и отлавливает нас по одному! Я не намерен попадаться в его чертовы ловушки! – Блор еще и жестикулирует вдобавок к крайне агрессивной манере, - И я не позволю какой-то убогой гувернантке, не сумевшей совладать с мальчишкой, мне тут правила жизни диктовать!

\- Уймись, легавый… - негромко произносит Филипп опасно-спокойным тоном, глядя на него в упор, отчего тот моментально сдает позиции, - Нет, а что… я же просто ответил, как есть. Она первая спросила – про обед…

\- Достаточно препирательств! – снова напоминает о себе судья, - Отнесите уже тело наверх!

\- Пойду в кладовую, поищу что-нибудь нам на обед… - вполне буднично повторяет она. Филипп пользуется тем, что Блор и Армстронг заняты телом, а судья в задумчивости созерцает оставшиеся фигурки, удерживает ее взгляд, - Никому не верьте…

\- Никому… - вопросительная интонация повисает между ними тягостной неизвестностью... Он кивает, - Если не решите, что кто-то этого все-таки стоит.

\- А если я – ошибусь? – и снова этот, так тревожащий его, взгляд…

\- Вам недолго придется с этим жить… - бросает он, берясь за то, что совсем недавно было старой девой, - Доктор, ну что же вы! – вслед все-таки ретировавшемуся в сторону уборной Армстронгу и кивает Блору, - Давай, легавый, похоже, что мы с тобой здесь самые небрезгливые…

\- Я могу помочь, - вызывается она, но Блор отрицательно пыхтит, - Спасибо, мисс Клейторн, мы уж как-нибудь сами…

Сбросив труп на кровать, Филипп тянется к карману халата за сигаретами, но пачка оказывается пустой. Блор оглядывает заляпанную кровью майку, - Зайду переодеться, прежде чем спущусь. И вам советую, Ломбард, уж слишком разнузданный у вас вид… даже для нашей компании…

Верхний ящик тумбочки… а может – нижний? Нет… возможно… нет, даже не думая такого не сделал бы… Нужно вспомнить – ночь накануне… револьвер еще был… он был в руках! А теперь – его нет… Филипп переворачивает все в комнате вверх дном, но все бестолку – револьвер просто исчез.

\- Вы не могли его куда-нибудь переложить? – разумно предполагает судья, - в такой напряженной обстановке, что царит у нас тут…

\- Я его из рук не выпускаю! – Филипп едва сдерживается, - И уж, разумеется, я не мог его никуда переложить!

\- Значит, его украли… - подводит итог дискуссии судья.

\- У кого-то есть мастер-ключ! – Филипп последовательно проходится взглядом по всем, - У Роджерса он был…

Обыск по настоянию судьи учиняют всем, методично и досконально шмоная в вещах, предметах туалета и даже при личном обыске. Разоблачаются по очереди друг перед другом, только мисс Клейторн избавив от этого зрелища… Однако, привести себя в надлежащий вид никто не спешит, оставаясь кто в халате, а кто и вовсе в полотенце. Ее комната оказывается последней на очереди и поскольку, личный обыск ей тоже грозит, то она оставляет мужчин копаться в белье доктора, сама же направившись к себе. Филипп, не принимающий участие в шмоне в комнате Армстронга, по причине недавней крупной ссоры с Блором, вылившейся чуть ли не в драку, тем не менее стоит неподалеку, не выпуская процесс из виду. Однако, стоит ей появиться на пороге, как его взгляд будто приклеивается к ней, с каким-то болезненным нетерпением ловя ее сумрачный тревожный взгляд, но не делая попыток приблизится. Подходит она, откровенно-завороженная его совершенно непотребным видом – полотенце, прикрывающее причинное место, на это самое место и сползло, практически не оставляя простора фантазии, и не прикрывая, а скорее подчеркивая его наготу и волнами расходящуюся от него мужественность. Он молчит и, кажется, даже не дышит… только глаза и живут на лице – полные невысказанного… страсти… желания… недоверия… Она тянет поясок халата в весьма откровенном жесте, позволяя тому распахнуться… и Филипп против воли скользит взглядом вниз, предполагая и желая увидеть именно то… но натыкается на преграду в виде красного костюма для плаванья… Она же приоткрывает полы халата, словно демонстрируя, что под ним у нее ничего нет… револьвера – так уже точно… 

\- Похоже, вы сделали свой выбор, мисс Клейторн… - внезапно севшим голосом напоминает он, на самом деле не зная, как сказать то, что – хочет сказать.

\- Вера… - исправляет она, делая шаг навстречу и оказываясь в опасной близости от него.

\- Филипп… 

Она пахнет морем и еще чем-то терпким и горьковатым, словно виски на языке, и несмотря на происходящее в последние пару суток, ему еще сильнее хочется… привлечь ее к себе… запустить пальцы в ее невероятные волосы, позволяя им рассыпаться по плечам, скрывая и подчеркивая ее наготу… Кажется, именно это она и читает в его глазах… его руки уже тянутся к…

\- Мисс Клейторн, вы что-то говорили об обеде… - их разносит в стороны появившийся из комнаты судья, а ним и полицейский с доктором.

То, что громко именуется обедом, проходит в тягостном молчании, нарушаемом лишь скрёбом вилок о дно консервных банок.

\- Так вы приговаривали людей к смерти, Ваша Честь? – нарушает гнетущую тишину Филипп, подпирающий двери. Тот приподнимает брови, - Мы не в суде, мистер Ломбард, так что – без церемоний…

\- Без церемоний… - кивает тот, - говорят, вы участвовали в казнях, судья…

\- Приговор – это расплата за содеянное… - пристально на него глядя, отвечает судья, - и когда я его выношу, то должен быть уверен, что все свершится так, как должно. – Филипп молчит, явно ожидая ответа на свой вопрос. – Не участвовал, мистер Ломбард, а – присутствовал. И это, на мой взгляд, должен делать каждый, кто берет на себя право – решать жить человеку или умереть.

\- Комплекс Бога… - почти погрузившись в очередной бокал с виски, бормочет Армстронг.

\- Не уверен, доктор, что вы в состоянии сейчас ставить диагнозы, - ровным тоном произносит судья, поднимаясь, - Прошу меня простить, господа… и дама…. Как вы верно подметили, мистер Блор, нам нужно либо быть всем вместе, либо по одному. Так вот – я буду в библиотеке… Честно говоря, меня немного утомили истерики мистера Армстронга.

После его ухода беседа снова замирает, каждый будто накрыт отдельным коконом отчаяния, безысходности или мрачной решимости… Взгляд Филиппа против его воли скользит в ее сторону… Вера стоит у окна невидящим взглядом обозревая творящуюся снаружи непогоду, водя по почти нетронутому бокалу с виски пальцем… круг за кругом, круг за кругом… этот монотонный тихий гул способен вывести из себя любого из присутствующих, учитывая напряженную обстановку и совершенно расшатанные нервы.

\- Да прекратите же вы уже! – не выдерживает доктор, - Это невыносимо!

Она отворачивается от окна, на какие-то секунды ее палец замирает над кромкой… пока их с Филиппом взгляды сцеплены и у обоих, похоже, возникает ощущение падения в пропасть… Сморгнув наваждение, она снова возвращается к своему созерцанию чего-то, известного ей одной… Филиппу очень хочется подойти, забрать злосчастный бокал, согреть ее ледяные – он уверен, пальцы своим дыханием… прижать к себе, чтобы унять дрожь и избавить от пустых страхов… Уже очень давно он не ловил себя на подобных мыслях… Пожалуй, слишком давно… Кажется, он даже делает этот, самый первый, шаг в ее сторону… но Вера, взяв свечу, обводит их всех измученным взглядом, - Как и сказал судья – по-отдельности или все вместе… Я иду спать. Можете посмотреть, как я поднимаюсь… - говоря это, она наверняка не думает о том эскорте, что сопровождает ее до лестницы. А потом еще и три пары глаз неотрывно следят за каждым ее шагом по ней. Филипп впереди всех… он до боли сжимает кулаки, чтобы не дернуться следом… просто, чтобы убедиться в том, что она благополучно дошла и заперлась у себя… Истошный ее крик пять минут спустя почти срывает все табу… Филипп не помнит, как взлетает по лестнице… кажется, доктор сопит где-то позади, отставая у дверей спален… все это на периферии сознания, где бьется одна мысль – _только бы успеть!_ И даже это он не четко осознает, падая на колени рядом с ней… - Вера!

Не замечая, что зовет ее по имени… бережно убирает с лица выбившиеся из явно второпях собранного пучка волосы, одновременно проверяет пульс на шее… Жива… просто обморок.

Рука доктора тянется к ней, и Филипп даже не отдает себе отчета – как вышибает у него из пальцев пузырек, вызывая новый шквал возмущений и обвинений. Но ему сейчас не до того… Нужно привести ее в чувство, разумеется, только для того, чтобы расспросить…

\- Вера… это нюхательные соли… вдохните носом – выдыхайте ртом… - поднеся близко, он получает мгновенный эффект, она приподнимается, опираясь на руки, оглядывая их еще затуманенным взглядом. Подоспевший только сейчас Блор присаживается рядом, протягивая бокал, - Это бренди… выпейте!

Поначалу потянувшись за ним, Вера, будто опомнившись, отталкивает его руку, глядя с ужасом – на него… на бокал… на доктора и, наконец, на Филиппа.

\- Он не отравлен… - обиженно бубнит Блор, никак не пытаясь это, впрочем, доказать, - мне это не нужно – травить вас… Да и где бы я взял яд!

\- Я принесу непочатую бутылку, - только для нее объясняет Филипп, направляясь к выходу, и вернувшись несколько минут спустя, застает Веру уже сидящей на стуле, любезно поставленным кем-то из мужчин. Скрутив крышку, он отпивает из бутылки сам, тут же передавая ее Вере и с каким-то болезненным вниманием наблюдает за тем, как она пьет следом, даже не обтерев горлышко…

\- Постойте… - напоминает о себе доктор, - а где судья?

Настырный джаз из граммофона напрочь забивает все звуки снаружи… более того, даже собеседнику иногда приходится кричать на ухо, чтобы перекрыть музыку, или нужно стоять очень-очень близко, чтобы даже по губам можно было прочесть…

После того, как тело судьи, застреленного в голову в библиотеке, с трудом водворено в его спальню, доктора все же срывает с катушек… да и всем остальным слишком тоскливо, чтобы вообще заснуть. Кажется, что только сейчас, в этот самый миг каждый вдруг понял – что уйти не получится. Это – смертельная ловушка и закончится все ровно как в той считалочке, что висит в этом жутком доме на каждом шагу… _И никого не стало…_

Порошок, найденный в вещах молодого наглеца-шофера ему точно уже не понадобится – по определению принесшего его доктора. Блор внес свою лепту в общее дружное предавание разврату и кутежу, дойдя до кухни и захватив оттуда с собой несколько бутылок игристого и просто вина… Филипп же, после смерти судьи обнаружив револьвер на собственной кровати, предпочитает оставаться вменяемым… но если от выпивки или порошка можно отказаться или сделать вид… то как быть с Верой… Ее близость опьяняет, лишая возможности мыслить трезво именно тогда, когда это так необходимо… Ведь этот чертов Аноним еще где-то там с мастер-ключом в кармане, а значит – он может попасть в любую из спален и …

\- Подоприте стулом дверь, когда отправитесь спать… - шепчет он ей, позволяя себе вовлечь ее в медленный танец. Она поднимает полный тревоги взгляд, - Вы думаете… - не договорив, замолкает, приникая к нему. Кружась в медленном танце оба словно плывут, забывая о том, где они и что привело их сюда…

\- Давеча вы спросили меня… - она не отстраняется, - что могло отвлечь меня от подопечного…

\- Мужчина, само собой… - обняв за талию, он притягивает ее ближе, не давая выскользнуть из рук, - и явно с романтическими намерениями, в которые вы имели наивность поверить…

\- Почему вы считаете, что я здесь – жертва? – он с изумлением ловит ставший вдруг лукавым ее взгляд, - Разве не может быть такое, что я – коварная соблазнительница и развратила… да-да, не смотрите на меня так, развратила молодого человека, доведя его до… - тут она словно гаснет, мгновенно оборвав себя.

Филипп не отвечает, продолжая удерживать ее близко, медленно кружа под бархатистые звуки саксофона и контрабаса… Так вот в чем дело… она винит себя не только за потерю мальчика, но и за то, что по-видимому задумал и претворил в жизнь тот, кто морочил ей голову… став невольным катализатором для реализации дурных идей.

\- Мы не можем отвечать за то, что у других в головах… Вера… - прижимаясь губами к ее виску, произносит он, - вы ведь не считаете, что Анонима на все эти убийства сподвигли его жертвы, нет? – мгновенная складка меж бровей говорит ему больше того, что она могла бы ответить. Еще раз заглянув в ее темные от тревоги и страха глаза, он целует ее – эту складку… и закрытые глаза…

Музыка заканчивается вдруг, обрываясь на высокой ноте… доктор и полицейский, оба в алкогольно-наркотическом бреду пьяно-пошатываясь бредут к лестнице… Пир во время чумы завершен… занавес…

Ее дверь открывается с пронзительной легкостью, будто она ждет этого… Войдя, Филипп застывает на пороге, ловя этот _тот самый_ ее взгляд. Аккуратно притворив дверь, он делает несколько шагов ей навстречу, побуждая к движению и ее… Но вместо вполне ожидаемого им объятия, она словно утекает из рук, и на вопросительный его взгляд только отвечает своим долгим… безмолвным… с отчетливо-громким щелчком проворачивая ключ в замке… Перехватив ее на полпути, он наконец утоляет свою многодневную жажду, приникая к ее губам в откровенном поцелуе… Подавшись ему навстречу, она отзывается на ласку тихим стоном… Его руки, начав с талии, поднимаются вверх, ладонями обрисовывая контуры… пальцы находят бретельки и он, наконец, стягивает этот костюм для плаванья, открывая – давно вожделенное взору… Вера замирает на какие-то мгновения, потом отступает немного назад, позволяя ему – рассмотреть… Удержав ее, он пальцами проходится по голой спине, касаясь, кажется, каждого позвонка… что заставляет ее теснее прижиматься к нему. В нетерпеливом желании она дергает полы рубашки в разные стороны… где-то даже слышны падающие на пол пуговицы… Со вздохом удовлетворения она проводит руками по его груди, плечам… чуть задерживается на руках… пока он, взяв ее лицо в ладони, медленно и нежно целует, проникая внутрь…

Он входит в нее быстро, почти не думая… просто оба ждали этого так долго… не давая самим себе простой возможности быть вместе… Она определенно не дебютантка, судя по опытной отзывчивости на его ласки, и ей этого хотелось не меньше, чем ему… Филипп сдерживается, замедляя темп и тут же она впивается в его губы, целуя жадно и глубоко… Застонав, он возвращает ей его, целуя в ответ, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит вокруг… совершенно забыв – где они, кто… и почему оказались здесь… 

\- Ты думаешь, у нас получится? – она лежит на животе, пристроив голову у него на груди.

\- Выбраться с острова? – приподнявшись, он ловит ее кивок, - Сделаем все, что в наших силах… По крайней мере, заберем эту сволочь с собой…

\- Думаешь, он все еще на острове?

\- Мы же здесь… он – такой же заложник… просто более опасный… - закурив, Филипп выпускает дым в потолок, разглядывая непонятно для чего привинченный к нему крюк.

\- А если судья был прав и Аноним – один из нас? – холодея от ужаса произносит Вера.

\- Разумеется, был! – позволив ей соскользнуть, он садится, подкладывая подушку под спину, - Никто другой не продержался бы незамеченным так долго…

\- Тогда… - тоже сев, лицом к нему, пытливо вглядывается, - почему ты – веришь мне? Ты мне веришь?

\- А ты – мне? – вопросом на вопрос отзывается Филипп, глубоко затягиваясь, так что почти вся сигарета превращается в пепел. – Это палка о двух концах, Вера… Прояви свое милосердие и недюжий ум, чтобы потом – не жалеть о содеянном…

\- Я… - она вскидывает ресницы, открывая снова неспокойный взгляд, полный невысказанного, - Тебе я верю… - произносит, наконец, она.

\- И я – тебе… - с ленивой грацией ведя тыльной стороной ладони вдоль ее обнаженного тела, отзывается тот, - так что, держись меня, Вера, и мы выберемся отсюда, рано или поздно. Только не позволяй никому залезть тебе в голову!

\- Но тебя же я впустила… - думая, что делает это соблазнительно, она тянется к нему. Перехватив ее на полпути, Филипп удерживает ее за плечи, - Мне казалось, ты этого хотела… Иногда просто рассказать кому-то бывает достаточно…

\- Тогда… - она опять пытливо вглядывается в его непроницаемое лицо, - расскажи мне! Мою историю ты угадал, как и ее последствия… Меня могли наказать власти… меня должны были наказать! Но мать Сирила… она…

\- Была впечатлена твоей попыткой его спасти и не стала ни о чем заявлять… - с презрительной усмешкой замечает он, - а кто был тот мужчина… кем он приходится твоим работодателям?

\- Кузеном… - Вера садится, подтягивая колени к подбородку, - и единственным наследником мужского пола, до появления Сирила…

\- И он рассказывал тебе, какой была бы его… - Филипп медлит, - … ваша жизнь, если бы вдруг, упаси бог, с маленьким племянником что-то случилось…

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – угрюмо переспрашивает она, он смеется, запутывая пальцы в ее дивных волосах, - Мои поздравления, дорогая, ты стала жертвой банального афериста. Ничего нового. Просто ему очень не повезло с тобой.

\- Он пытался уговорить кузину открыть дело… - кивает она, ежась и глядя прямо перед собой, - … и сказал мне напоследок, что будь он на ее месте, то непременно бы подал в суд.

\- Нет, не подал бы… - взяв ее за подбородок, Филипп ловит ее взгляд, - ты слишком осведомлена и представляешь для него угрозу… И устранить тебя… - переменившись в лице, он и говорит уже совершенно другим тоном, - Ты кому-то еще все это рассказывала? Вера?!

\- Нет… - она качает головой, в некотором затруднении на него глядя, - ты хочешь сказать, что вот все это устроил он лишь для того, чтобы устранить меня одну?! Ты понимаешь, что говоришь?!

\- Не одну тебя, моя дорогая… - чмокнув ее в нос, Филипп спускает ноги с кровати, и продолжает, глядя из-за плеча, - Очень похоже, что все мы здесь – кому-то неугодны и чем-то насолили. Нарочно или по небрежности, или просто оказавшись в не то время и не там, где надо… По этому принципу нас собрали и методично убирают одного за другим.

\- Но между нами – ничего общего, никаких связей…

\- Верно… - уже натянув брюки, он отряхивает поднятую с пола рубашку, - если вдруг полиция будет разбираться в этом деле с кучей трупов и без всяких свидетелей, то связей они не найдут. Идеальное преступление. Идеальнее только… - замолкнув, Филипп смотрит на Веру.

\- Что? Филипп, что? – теребит она.

\- Ломбард!!! Ломбард!! Вера!! Где вы все?! – вопли Блора резонируют от стен, он явно долбится во все комнаты, что попадаются на пути, и спустя какие-то секунды оказывается у их двери, - Откройте же! Скорее!

\- Что?! – рявкает Филипп, пока Вера за его спиной поспешно кутается в халат.

\- Я его проследил! Армстронг! Это он! Он тайком ушел из дома!

\- Куда?

\- Мне почем знать – там же темно и дождь как из ведра! – тут же сдает позиции лидера тот, - Важен факт его отсутствия – наверняка он и связан с Анонимом.

\- Может быть… - тянет Филипп… - Как расцветет, надо убираться из дома.

_Обняв подушку, смотрю на темный на фоне еще только начинающего светлеть неба силуэт мужа._

_\- А как ты нашел меня… - нарушаю тишину и жду, затаив дыхание, силясь рассмотреть выражение его лица, - … тогда… в пещере… Ты никогда не говорил об этом._

_\- Правда? – Филипп стоит на пороге веранды, выдыхая дым в сторону улицы, - А мне казалось…_

_\- Нет! – умею быть настойчивой, когда это нужно, - Только когда… снимал… - сглотнув липкий страх, что возвращается каждый раз, стоит лишь впустить воспоминания об острове назад в нашу жизнь, все-таки продолжаю, - … ты сказал – «Не все слова стоит воспринимать буквально, Вера, дорогая…»_

_\- Ты была не в себе, моя дорогая, - и он снова отводит взгляд под благовидным предлогом, - и теперь вряд ли можешь внятно пересказать – что именно там случилось…_

_\- Но ты – можешь! – не отстаю я, выбираясь из постели и совершенно позабыв о приличиях, прикрываюсь простыней, подходя, - Что именно произошло там, Филипп, после того, как я…_

\- Дура! Истеричная дура! – он роняет слова словно камни, медленно и прицельно, так чтобы они точно дошли до сознания вдруг потерявшей всякие ориентиры Веры. Все бы ничего – пара пощечин быстро привели бы ее в чувство, но револьвер в ее дрожащих руках то еще смертельное оружие. – Приди в себя и подумай! Я был с тобой. Всю ночь. И сюда мы пришли вместе. – Филипп говорит… и делает шаг… и еще один… и еще… кажется, здесь уже можно попробовать ее достать… - И Блор… это он поднял нас из постели…

Еще шаг… совсем маленький, так чтобы она не заметила… в таком состоянии, как она сейчас, обойму расстреливают, не глядя – в кого и куда… а потом убиваются над кучей трупов родных и друзей.

\- Нет! Замолчи! Не подходи! – тяжесть револьвера оттягивает руку вниз, напряжение от бесплотных попыток сдержать дрожь и просто удержать револьвер заставляют крепче сжимать пальцы… особенно тот, что на курке… Инстинкты вопят о том, что линия огня проходит как раз сквозь его сердце и вообще, с такого расстояния, он – славная мишень. Удобная и доступная… но кто их слушает – инстинкты…

Выстрел звучит непривычно тихо, уносимый ветром с суши. Предплечье обжигает мгновенная боль, и на белой еще несколько дней назад рубашке выступают очевидные пятна крови… Губы Веры белеют, рука с револьвером просто ходит ходуном, а глаза размером с чайные блюдца… Преодолев разделяющие их футы, Филипп отвешивает ей смачную оплеуху, наотмашь со вкусом, забирает и отбрасывает в сторону револьвер, будь он неладен, и после этого позволяет себе зажать рану. Пальцы тут же заливает кровь и ощущая противную слабость, он опускается на песок там, где стоял… у ее ног…

\- Ты ударил меня… - ее зубы стучат, от пережитого шока сводит скулы, руки повисли плетьми, и весь организм дружно не желает принимать участие в ее судьбе.

\- Мне жаль… - тоже старательно фокусируясь на простых действиях, глухо отзывается он, - … что только парой пощечин ограничился. Стоило бы хук слева применить, чтоб уж наверняка!

\- Ты. Меня. Ударил. – Вера выдавливает слова сквозь плотно сжатую челюсть, в попытке сдержать дрожь. – Потому. Что. Я. Выстрелила.

\- Да. И теперь я – истекаю кровью. Спасибо тебе, Вера. – Кажется, это и возымело нужный эффект – она переводит блуждающий неспокойный взгляд с прибоя на все еще стоящего на коленях у ее ног Филиппа.

\- Боже мой! – рухнув рядом, она накрывает его залитые кровью пальцы своими, - Филипп! Прости меня! Подожди… - приподняв юбку, открывая его взору свои умопомрачительные ножки, как некогда в поезде, она пытается что-то там у себя оторвать.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Пытаюсь тебя перевязать, чтобы ты не истек кровью раньше времени! – с трудом отодрав подкладку, она с успехом проделывает обещанное. С сомнением глядя на потихоньку набухающую от его крови импровизированную повязку, Филипп приподнимает брови, тут же морщась от того, что двинул рукой.

\- Куда это ты собралась? – спрашивает он, пытаясь вслед за ней подняться. Но дурнота нехорошо кружит голову.

\- Нет-нет… - тоном строгой гувернантки произносит она, заставляя его сесть обратно, - ты подождешь меня здесь. Нужно что-то большее, чем мое нижнее белье, которого на мне не так уж и много твоими стараниями, чтобы как следует тебя перевязать. В доме уже пусто, Филипп, там только призраки… я быстро вернусь…

\- Возьми револьвер… - борясь с собственными дурными предчувствиями, он кивает на все еще лежащее неподалеку оружие, - там должна была остаться одна или две пули после твоего выстрела. Тренировку ты уже прошла… Не поднимайся в спальни… просто зайди, возьми все что нужно и уходи оттуда. Поняла?!

\- Да… - она склоняется, мимолетно целуя его в губы, - я вернусь…

Первое, что он чувствует, приходя в себя – боль в растревоженной ране… второе – невозможность двинуть руками или ногами… третье – плохо засохшая кровь на лице, что мешает открыть глаза… По ощущениям – кто-то умудрился застать его врасплох, дать по голове и привязать к… кстати, а к чему он привязан?

\- К стулу, мистер Ломбард… - отвечает очень знакомый голос, - не в моем возрасте и состоянии здоровья вести беседы среди скал на полосе прибоя…

\- Судья… - каркающим тоном произносит Филипп, - Эффектная у вас вышла смерть.

\- Благодарю… признаюсь, слышать это от вас – своеобразный комплимент... – желание высказаться… поделиться своим успешным коварным замыслом – оно характерно в таких вот явно клинических случаях. И стоит пойти у него на поводу, потому что – во-первых, выиграется так необходимое время, а во-вторых… Филипп не знает – что во-вторых… голова плохо соображает и из-за удара, и из-за лекарств…

\- И давно вы сидите на морфине, Ваша Честь? – озвучивает он внезапно пришедшее в голову.

Поморщившись, тем не менее, судья отвечает, - Несколько лет… И я начинал не с него… Вы не знаете – что такое настоящая боль, Ломбард… Впрочем… - пройдясь по нему пронзительным взглядом, кивает, - мне кажется, скоро у вас будет причина – узнать…

\- Что вы собираетесь делать, убить и меня? А после? – Филипп все пытается и пытается ослабить путы и заставить судью выйти из себя, - Застрелитесь, чтобы создать видимость загадочных десяти смертей? Чего ради?!

\- Ради истории, Ломбард… - по-прежнему вполне миролюбиво, можно даже сказать дружелюбно, отвечает тот, - Вы… каждый из вас, приглашенных сюда, уже оставил за собою следы на песке… Со временем их смоет прибой… возможно… но память о них останется…

\- Боитесь просто исчезнуть… - не скрывая презрения, не спрашивает Филипп, - не слишком ли дешевая популярность – смерть на забытом острове, среди десятка незнакомцев?

\- Вы слишком молоды, Ломбард, чтобы ценить жизнь… - тоном усталого циника произносит судья, - … по-настоящему. Вы постоянно ставите ее на кон.

\- О, прошу вас, не надо! – кривится тот, - Не потрясайте меня сейчас тут историей о том, как несправедливо и тяжело умирать в одиночестве, да еще и по незавидным причинам. И все это после того, как столько лет – верой и правдой… - подавшись вперед, насколько позволяют путы и раненная рука, Филипп сквозь прилипшие волосы и засохшую кровь пытается поймать его взгляд, - Все умирают в одиночестве…

\- Любопытный у вас, Ломбард, взгляд на мир… - замечает судья кажется невпопад, - однако, что-то мы расфилософствовались… а времени… - он достает карманные часы, издающие мелодичный перезвон, когда открывается крышка, - вполне достаточно, чтобы рассказать вам историю. Нет-нет, не торопитесь закатывать глаза – я не стану мучить вас подробностями своей достаточно неинтересной жизни. Но как вы верно подметили, из-за своего диагноза я вынужден искать альтернативные пути и лечения, и избавления от болей. В опиумных курильнях и местах, им подобных, можно услышать великое множество любопытных историй.

\- Это там вы черпали информацию для наших обвинений? – та рука, что ранена… судья привязал ее не так крепко – то ли пожалел, то ли понадеялся на ее недееспособность. Филипп слегка скашивает глаза влево, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть, но тщетно.

\- Прекратите ёрзать, Ломбард! – резко обрывает их великосветскую беседу судья, наводя на него лежащий до этого между ними на столе револьвер, - Иначе мне придется закончить то, чего не смогла достичь мисс Клейторн по причине… - он наклоняет голову, - Кстати, а почему она вас не застрелила, хотя и должна была?

\- Значит, вы бродили по подворотням городов и даже стран, собирая сплетни и наветы, записывая и архивируя, чтобы потом… - сделав вид, что не слышал его вопроса, говорит Филипп, глядя в упор, - что, судья? Устроить один большой показательный процесс? Такая заключительная гастроль, да? С эффектным уходом в конце…

\- Вы не понимаете самой сути, Ломбард… - судья, явно увлекшись спором, перестает внимательно за ним следить, - я поставлен над законом именно за тем, чтобы его чтить и следить за соблюдениями правил игры. Каждый из тех, кто оказался здесь – нарушил их так или иначе, намеренно или случайно… Любое нарушение правил карается, Ломбард…

\- Но не смертью же! – вырывается у него. Судья качает головой, - Здесь срабатывает более древнее, мистер Ломбард – зуб за зуб… Жизнь за жизнь… ведь вы взяли на себя смелось ее отнять.

\- А вы? – с вызовом спрашивает тот, уже не вспоминая про путы.

\- Я вершил правосудие, это – не убийство, в полной мере… - не оправдывается он, - Но вы правы, Ломбард, мы не должны руководствоваться двойными стандартами, поэтому и моя жизнь закончится здесь… сегодня.

\- Не поделитесь – как? И как скоро? А то мне бы хотелось уже оставить это гиблое место позади, - ёрничает Филипп.

\- Пуля в голову, Ломбард, и где-то около пары-тройки часов вам еще придется меня потерпеть. А там… - он как-то многозначительно умолкает и Филиппу не остается ничего, кроме как спросить, - Как вы убили… Веру?

\- Я был о вас лучшего мнения, Филипп, дорогой… Разочарован. Неужели и вы оказались в плену у этих очаровательно-огромных и совершенно беспомощных глаз?

\- Она была жива, когда собиралась вернуться ненадолго в дом… - поймав себя на том, что практически оправдывается, он недовольно замечает, - с вот этим вот револьвером. И если вы…

\- Я обещал вам историю, Ломбард, - перебивает его судья, - пока у нас еще осталось время, а после – мы вернемся к Вере и вашей судьбе…

_Дождь… непрекращающийся ни днем, ни ночью… то ливень, заливающий глаза и уши, хлещущий за воротник, то мелкая противная морось, попадающая везде, словно и сам воздух из нее соткан, а то – тихо шуршащий по плотным мясистым листьям, где-то даже уютный, если сидишь при этом в относительно сухой пещерке у костра… Только вот яму в земле, плохо укрепленную полусгнившим досками, где вот уже дней десять торчат около десятка мужчин – трудно назвать уютным местом. Британские офицеры… британские солдаты… ключевое слово – британские, а значит, нужно помнить о чести и достоинстве страны… Сдаются многие… После того, как возвращаются оттуда, куда их уводят по двое или по одному, в определенные часы… Их с Робертом черед наступает только спустя три дня после появления здесь._

Лицо Филиппа принимает землистый оттенок и вовсе не потому, что от движения и выкрученных рук свежая рана открылась и вновь начала кровоточить… Судья придирчиво оглядывает повязку, переводя по-прежнему пронзительный взгляд на него, - Мне продолжать мой рассказ, Ломбард, или вы уже знаете конец?

\- Мы с вами не на светском рауте, судья, и выбора у меня нет, - красноречивым жестом указав на привязанные к стулу руки и ноги отзывается он, - Заканчивайте уже вашу историю…

_Знакомый звук взвода затвора… знакомый, вызывающий где-то даже ностальгию, запах оружейной смазки… Белый как полотно Роберт… дрожащие губы… радостный гогот их тюремщиков… крутящийся барабан револьвера… сухой щелчок спускового крючка… взрыв адреналина в крови и выгрызенное у Судьбы право на еще один вдох… Новый круг барабана… пустые ячейки и одна пуля… рулетка… черное, красное, зеро… звук взводимого курка… только вот револьвер теперь не в твоих руках… «Верь мне, Роберт… Ничего не случится…» Зеро… черное… красное…_

\- Знающие люди говорят… - судья продолжает пристально за ним наблюдать, - что везение играет во всем этом не последнюю роль… но – все дело в равновесии зла и добра, что приходит в этот мир с тобой. И если добро все-таки перевесит…

\- А почему вы думаете, что я вообще понимаю – о чем речь… - двинув плечами, насколько позволяют путы, Филипп поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд, - Беря в свои руки правосудие, Ваша Честь, вам не пришло в голову, что и ответственность за деяния тоже придется разделить?

\- Именно поэтому мы – здесь, Ломбард… - отзывается судья, с какой-то маниакальной жадностью рассматривая его, - В тех краях по сию пору ходят легенды о единственном в своем роде Белом Игроке, которого сама Судьба стороной обходила, чтоб не связываться… Так скажите мне, _Белый Игрок_ , правда ли все это…

\- И что – это все? – Филипп сам слышит в собственном голосе ужас от происходящего, - Вы устроили этот цирк на острове лишь для того, чтобы померяться со мной… чем, судья? Удачей? Везением? Способностью выживать?

\- Мне нужен всего один ответ, Ломбард… и я его получу так или иначе…

\- Все продолжаете изображать Бога… - зло усмехнувшись, Филипп наклоняется вперед, - На самом деле, судья, во всем этом есть всего один нюанс… - ловя его пристальный взгляд, он договаривает, - Вам должно быть по-настоящему все равно – живы ли вы или умрете…

_Взвод курка слышен даже сквозь галдящую толпу, как и звук раскручиваемого барабана… теперь и это служит своеобразным сигналом организму и адреналин уже бежит по крови, подхлестывая чувства и ощущения… И во внезапно-наступающей всегда тишине, когда слышен шорох крыльев пролетающего мимо москита, на миг перестаешь дышать… и – спускаешь курок как раз между ударами сердца… И – ликующий рев выигравших очередную и не-последнюю ставку дает знать, что опять переиграл Судьбу… или – она тебя. Потому что все это не ради денег… и не ради того, чтобы прослыть неуязвимым баловнем Судьбы и везунчиком, каких поискать… все это – чтобы хоть на эти доли секунды… между ударами сердца, когда в ушах звенит от наступившей тишины… в эти мгновения уловить и вновь ощутить вкус жизни… и задержать хоть ненадолго перед тем, как крышка вновь захлопнется, отрезая от мира… Красное, черное, зеро… Просто рулетка… ставка в которой больше, чем жизнь…_

\- У меня к вам – предложение, Ломбард… - судья медлит, постукивая пальцами по рифленой ручке револьвера, что так и лежит между ними, - … интересное, на мой взгляд.

\- Хотите, чтобы я с вами сыграл… - жесткий его взгляд проходится по судье, - думаете, вам удастся меня переиграть и тогда… что? Будете уверены в божественности ваших деяний? А если проиграете?

\- Просто умру… - пожимает он плечами, - этот исход нам обоим светит, так к чему отдавать все на волю случая… Предпочитаю сам выбирать – как уйти.

\- Ага, и кого захватить с собой! – не удерживается от едкого замечания Филипп. – Знаете, я как-то на тот свет не спешу, поэтому отклоню ваше лестное предложение. Но вам – никто не запрещает и просто застрелиться, и сыграть самому. Я даже могу подождать где-нибудь снаружи, чтобы вас не смущать своим присутствием и советами…

\- Сарказм, мой дорогой Ломбард, это защитная реакция… - отвечает судья, - по моем наблюдениям, чаще всего – на страх. Вы боитесь смерти, Ломбард? Или – игры? Знаете, - оживляется он, - я вас немного порадую и дам причину – участия и, возможно, даже желания выиграть… Вера. Мисс Клейторн, конечно. Она жива… - подтянув цепочку, судья щелкает крышкой часов, те мелодично звенят, - ... еще… по крайней мере, должна быть жива, если стоит, не двигаясь, как ей было велено. Но времени у нее немного… до прилива – меньше часа…

\- Где она?!

\- Полноте, Ломбард… - судья разочарованно качает головой, - вы же знаете, что ничего от меня так не добьетесь. Разве что погубите себя и ее не спасете. А камни – такие скользкие… смерть от удушья не менее неприятна, чем смерть от утопления… А ей ведь известно – как это страшно, тонуть… Если, конечно, она и правда тонула, спасая несчастного ребенка, а не плавала кругами в надежде на его гибель…

\- Это вам ее неудачливый кавалер поведал? – прищурившись, угадывает Филипп, - В одну курильню ходите?

\- Нет… - судья на удивление разговорчив, - через моего бывшего секретаря суда, с которым они вместе учились в Экссеторе, он передал мне письмо…

\- А вы прочитали и – просто поверили тому, что он там написал?

\- У него не было причин лгать, Ломбард, - возражает судья, - как и вашим сослуживцам. Вы же подтвердили обвинение!

\- Я и Вера – две большие разницы… - дернувшись, он снова морщится, - развяжите меня, я ничего вам не сделаю, по крайней мере, пока Вера у вас на мушке…

\- Резонно… - соглашается тот, перерезая веревки, - так что насчет рулетки, Ломбард?

\- Ставки? – растирая занемевшее плечо здоровой руки, спрашивает он.

\- Выигрываете вы – вы и Вера свободны, я расскажу, где можно взять лодку, чтобы вернуться на большую землю до прибытия полиции.

\- А если – вы? – усмехнувшись, Филипп разворачивает тот стул, на котором только что сидел, спинкой вперед, усаживаясь на нем верхом. – Останетесь ждать полицию, чтобы попасть, наконец, на первые полосы?

\- Нет… у меня есть страховка… - судья достает из кармана жилетки небольшую коробочку, - это яд. Всего одна капсула… И – никого не стало…

\- Вы все-таки совершенно сбрендили! – протянув руку, Филипп берет револьвер, - Если мы начнем – у каждого будет по три попытки… поочередно. Если какая-то из попыток, исключая последнюю, сработает, то оставшийся действует по своему усмотрению.

\- Все что касается Веры и способа уйти с острова… - быстро говорит судья, завороженно глядя на револьвер в его руках, - я скажу перед последним кругом.

\- А если вы сойдете с дистанции раньше?! – возмущается Филипп, но судья непреклонен, - Это – тот самый риск, Ломбард, ради которого вы сюда и приехали. Сейчас вы в положении обвиняемого, присяжные которого ушли совещаться… Вам выносят вердикт, Ломбард… вы бессильны… - с горящими глазами произносит он, - все в руках Правосудия!

\- Предлагаете просто положиться на веру… - с какой-то особой интонацией произносит Филипп, проезжаясь барабаном по ладони… судья не сводит глаз с его рук… - Что ж… очередность вы тоже предлагаете оставить на откуп судьбе?

\- Вы – первый, Ломбард… я хочу это видеть… - судья и впрямь вцепляется в него взглядом… так, наверное, чувствуют себя стриптизерши у шеста – приходит неудачная мысль… Им не позавидуешь… О каких глупостях свойственно думать человеку на пороге смерти… Равнодушно вздохнув, Филипп приставляет револьвер к голове и глядя судье в глаза – спускает курок…

_\- Он застал меня врасплох… - воспользовавшись его внезапным молчанием, тоже заставляю себя – вспоминать… - Точнее, я – его… над телом Блора. Сперва сделалось жутко… я не слишком-то верю во всю эту сверхъестественную чепуху, но там и тогда… это было страшно. А судья… просто спросил, застрелила ли я тебя, в конце концов… И это было еще более жутко, потому что звучало…_

_\- Нелепо и странно… - откликается мой муж, выбрасывая окурок в ночь, и возвращаясь ко мне, - и при этом настолько продумано и четко выполнено, что это пугает еще больше. А потом?_

_\- Кажется, он что-то дал мне… - пытаюсь вспомнить, - эфир, может быть… Нет, не могу… на помню. Помню лишь, как очнулась с петлей на шее, шаткие склизкие камни под ногами и запах моря… и прибывающая вода… - меня передергивает, но теплые руки мужа уже обнимают меня._

_\- Я же пришел, Демельза… и судьи уже нет… я – пришел…_

Сухой щелчок… еще один и судья, тяжело дыша, откровенно ликует, - Боже! Аллилуйя! Как же я понимаю вас, Ломбард! Как же теперь я вас – понимаю! – вытянув еще подрагивающие от возбуждения руки перед собой, он смотрит прямо на него, - Скажите, Ломбард… а вас не посещала мысль – выстрелить в мою голову вместо вашей?

\- Для этого, Ваша Честь, нужно не крутить барабан… - он проводит весьма красноречивым жестом по руке от плеча до запястья, так чтобы барабан револьвера не переставал вращаться… - все просто – взводишь… направляешь и… нажимаешь… - сопровождая все свои слова действиями, Филипп нацеливает револьвер прямо в голову судьи и спускает крючок… Судья зажмуривается, явно теряя хваленую выдержку, презрительная усмешка так и норовит у Филиппа вылезти, - Но потом я вспоминаю, что только вы на всем острове знаете – где Вера и как отсюда выбраться… - он разжимает ладонь, - Это – последний патрон, судья, револьвер сейчас не был заряжен…

\- Дайте сюда! – ловко управившись, он вставляет пулю в барабан и взводит курок, - а теперь… продолжим, Ломбард… усложнив задачу – я спрашиваю, вы отвечаете, как на духу, после чего делаете ход… И повторяем то же самое в моем случае, только спрашивать будете вы… так что – получше подумайте над формулировкой вопроса… приоритеты, Ломбард…

\- И что вам еще хочется обо мне знать, судья, кроме уже известного? – поглаживая оружие пальцами, спрашивает Филипп, - Ну же, не стесняйтесь!

\- Чего вам стоила смерть вашего юного друга? – не сводя с него пристального взгляда, задает судья свой вопрос. Филиппа явно передергивает, он перехватывает револьвер, крутит барабан и взводит курок…

\- Жизни… - выстрел снова не звучит и, выдохнув, Филипп отчего-то продолжает, - данного слова назад не вернешь, невыполненное обещание – не отмолишь… можно лишь попытаться расплатиться по этому долгу… - кивая на вновь лежащий между ними револьвер, - … с процентами. Ваша очередь, Ваша Честь…

\- Я жду вашего вопроса, Ломбард, только прошу – не будьте банальны… - еще раз проверив наличие патрона внутри барабана, судья встречается с ним глазами, - ну же…

\- Почему? – медленно произносит Филипп… - Чего ради все это?

\- Это уже два вопроса, - грозя ему пальцем, качает тот головой, - но так уж быть, один из другого вытекает… Я уже говорил всем вам – я есть Закон. Милую и караю. Здесь я собрал тех, кого не смог бы покарать в большом мире. А тут у нас все так… пасторально… Почему – вы знаете ответ, Ломбард… - с этими словами он направляет револьвер прямиком в голову Филиппа, тот едва успевает среагировать, одним ударом по руке отвернув дуло в его сторону прямо во время выстрела…

Он еще замечает искреннее недоумение в глазах судьи, прежде чем его мозги разлетаются по комнате, на этот раз на самом деле… Протерев револьвер так, чтобы нигде, даже внутри не осталось следов и возможности для опознания, Филипп вкладывает его в руку судьи.

\- Старый болван! – чертыхаясь вполголоса, - как будто нельзя было… - он ощупывает его карманы, - … часы…. Он постоянно смотрел на часы! Где же они… - нашарив цепочку, Филипп тянет за нее, выдергивая на свет луковицу карманных часов. На первый взгляд в них нет ничего необычного – часы как часы, даже не новые… вон и бирки заклада имеются… при открывании крышки играют мелодичный мотивчик… ну и все, похоже.

Оставив крышку открытой, Филипп кладет их на стол – Вера… Вера в западне, вытащить из которое ее больше некому. Только вот где она, та западня…

_Зияющий провал чуть ли не в самом центре острова словно вход в преисподнюю – мрачен даже в солнечный день, коих за последнюю неделю, проведенных здесь, выдалось мало. Отступая, море нехотя раскрывает тайны, что призвано хранить – пещеры и лагуны, спрятанные под водой. И каменные ступени, что спускаются спирально, теряясь во влажной темноте…_

Прилив уже начался… и конец этой импровизированной лестницы, будто титанами вырубленной в скалах, теряется в прибывающей воде. Она поднимается незаметно, но – неотвратимо… Лестница петляет по отвесным стенам, иногда кажется, что идешь вверх ногами, но каким-то чудом несколькими мокрыми и скользкими ступенями ниже вновь оказываешься в правильном положении. Филипп двигается почти на ощупь, проверяя следующую ступень ногами, а только потом перенося на нее вес. Чем ниже, тем меньше света и больше влажность, ноги скользят и так и норовят соскользнуть в темную пропасть воды… в том, что там внизу острые, как бритва, камни, он не сомневается… проверять на собственной шкуре нет никакой охоты. И если этот грандиозный спуск и впрямь ведет к пещере, из которой можно каким-то чудом покинуть остров, и в которой Вера сейчас... Достав часы судьи, что благоразумно прихватил с собой, Филипп останавливается, не доходя до первой кромки воды пару-тройку ступеней. Неизвестно, на какую там это все глубину… и если пещеру уже затопило, то Вере не поможешь… уже нет. Часы опять издают мелодичный перезвон, хотя крышку он и не открывал… таймер или будильник? Установленное заранее время и сигнал, что оно истекло… Вода поднялась еще на ступеньку… Что-то невнятное он слышит… а скорее просто ловит на уровне ощущений, какой-то то ли стон, то ли хрип… где-то поблизости… Оглянувшись вокруг, он вдруг неумолимо съезжает с мокрого куска скалы, судорожно пытаясь найти – за что ухватиться… Ступени, вырубленные неизвестно кем прямо в отвесных стенах и постоянно заливаемые водой, совсем не то место, где стоит совершать акробатически этюды… и тем не менее, Филипп умудряет найти точку опоры и не без усилий вскарабкаться назад. Еще лежа на мокрых камнях, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, именно с этой точки зрения он замечает разницу между каменными выступами – вот она, пещера… Вход очень узкий и невысокий, в полный рост точно не пройдешь, особенно такой, как судья. Согнувшись в три погибели, Филипп пробирается внутрь, сам с собой недоумевая – как судья мог протащить сюда Веру, пусть и без сознания… А ведь протащил! Оглядевшись в скудном, но вполне достаточном естественном освещении, льющемся откуда-то сверху, Филипп натыкается взглядом на нечто бесформенное, стоящее словно на постаменте… приглядевшись же, с ужасом обнаруживает, что – это Вера… Петля на ее шее опасно врезается в кожу, оставляя уже четкий след, под ногами – шаткая и ненадежная каменная пирамида, на которой она явно не один час балансирует, а в руках, что сложены будто в молитвенном жесте – суровая нить, что тянется куда-то вверх и в сторону, теряясь в полутьме.

\- Филипп… - с трудом выталкивая слова, почти хрипит она, - уходи… ты не поможешь…

\- Уйти я всегда успею, дорогая… - оценив ее положение, он осторожно приближается, стараясь вообще ничего не задевать – если судье достало ума и фантазии выстроить систему сдержек и противовесов для имитации самоубийства Веры, то с него станется и пару ловушек в самой пещере установить. И откуда в этом больном старике – такая упертость и столько энергии, с его-то диагнозом… Двигаясь медленнее, чем хотелось бы, Филипп останавливается перед ней, - Вера, дорогая, я сейчас спрошу, а ты попробуй ответить, хорошо?

\- Хорошо…

\- Судья что-то говорил, когда все это… - он обводит взглядом пещеру, - настраивал?

\- Не помню… - шелестит она, - кажется, я пришла в себя, когда он уже уходил.

\- Понятно… - коснувшись нити в ее руках, он говорит, - дай-ка это мне…

\- Нет! Нельзя… там, на том конце, что-то есть… какой-то груз и он в определенном положении… - передохнув, она продолжает, - я пробовала выбраться… потеряла сознание от недостатка воздуха.

\- Пришлось прекратить эксперименты… - едва касаясь ее рук, он скользит пальцами по нити, стараясь ничем не тревожить, идет вдоль нее, продолжая следить пальцами… - Она уходит за скалу… скорее всего, есть другой вход. Но у нас нет времени его искать… Сделаем вот что… - он возвращается к Вере, - … подождем, когда прилив будет высоким…

\- И утонем вместе? – у нее еще остаются силы шутить. Филипп улыбается, легко касаясь ее лица, - Не совсем… изменится среда – у нас будет больше времени на то, чтобы вытащить тебя из петли.

\- А потом?

\- Придется плыть… Ты ведь, кажется, неплохо знакома с этим занятием…

\- Твоя рана, Филипп… - перебивает она, и проследив ее взгляд, он морщится – от всей этой акробатики та опять начала кровоточить. Голову слегка ведет, но пока все переживаемо.

\- Потом подумаем об этом, - резковато отзывается он, возвращаясь к ней, - когда вызволим тебя отсюда.

\- Я не могу больше… Филипп, - она соскальзывает и все сооружение грозит обвалиться под натиском прибывающей воды.

\- Еще рано… - они почти по пояс в воде, но ее недостаточно, чтобы противовес стал легче, - постой… - он делает несколько осторожных шагов, перемещаясь совсем близко, - Вера, послушай меня… сейчас ты отпустишь бечевку… Подожди! Отпустишь и противовес упадет, включая всю систему в работу… но он уже в воде, а когда погрузится полностью – изменятся условия.

\- И у нас будет небольшая фора? – она явно на грани истерики, - Это невозможно, Филипп! Просто… оставь…

\- Вера! – наплевав на осторожность, он берет ее лицо в ладони, - Я не дам тебе ни утонуть, ни задохнуться! Ничего не случится! Верь мне!

\- Откуда ты… почему ты знаешь? – шепчет непослушными губами она.

\- Просто – знаю…

Каменная пирамида под ее ногами начинает расползаться под весом воды, меняя форму… ждать больше нельзя.

\- Отпусти бечевку, Вера… - находит под водой ее сведенные судорогой руки, - ну же…

\- Не могу… не разжимаются пальцы.

\- Постой… - нащупав нож на поясе, он слегка выбирает веревку, прямо рядом с ее онемевшими пальцами, - вот так… - теперь лишь его рука держит на весу и противовес, и ее жизнь… - Нож. Возьми его. Ты – можешь. Подними руки. Давай, нужно спешить…

Вера вытягивает шею и, кажется, даже стоит на цыпочках… сведенные брови и прикушенная губа выдают то усилие, что ей приходится прикладывать, чтобы просто следовать его указаниям. Убедившись, что она готова перерезать петлю у себя на шее, Филипп ловит ее взгляд и кивает, отпуская бечевку… Какие-то мгновения ничего не происходит, пока груз не делает свое дело – где-то по-соседству что-то с грохотом обрушивается, и вода начинает прибывать с двойной скоростью. От неожиданности выронив нож, Вера начинает задыхаться в скоро затягивающейся петле…

\- Черт побери! – произносит Филипп, прежде чем нырнуть под воду, пытаясь наощупь найти нож… Приподнять! Ее просто нужно приподнять, и она выскользнет! Забыв про нож, Филипп подплывает к ней, подхватывая под бедра и выпрямляется… Вода доходит почти до плеч, сделав глубокий вдох, Вера принимается кашлять… он быстро стягивает с ее шеи мокрую веревку, крепко прижимая к себе… - Все… все закончилось… Вера… все уже хорошо…

\- Нет… не хорошо… - не делая попыток освободиться, отзывается она, все еще кашляя, - и не закончилось… Твоя рука, Филипп! И – как мы выберемся?

\- Придется довериться течению… - он рассматривает завихрения воды у самых стен, - умеешь не дышать под водой?

\- Да… недолго… - отвечает она, - у меня среди воспитанников были… - оборвав себя, она соскальзывает с его рук, становясь рядом. – Филипп… а что с судьей?

\- Он мертв. Вышиб себе мозги… - на ее неуверенный взгляд он кивает, - все по-честному, я проверил. На этот раз наверняка.

\- В тот раз доктор тоже был уверен… - ее передергивает, - а после…

\- Он умер, Вера – по-настоящему, на моих глазах. Теперь в аду будет рассказывать про правосудие и справедливость.

\- С него станется, - слабо улыбается она, - Вода прибывает, Филипп… что нам делать?

\- Плыть. Иначе – никак… - поправив давно мокрую и ненужную повязку на руке, он ныряет, добираясь до противоположной входу стены. – Так… здесь вода уходит в скалы, и мы можем пройти вместе с течением.

\- Но ты не можешь плыть! – она перехватывает его руку, - Раной надо заняться, прежде чем…

\- Потом… - качает он головой и читая явный протест в ее глазах, настойчиво повторяет, - Вера – после… когда выберемся.

\- Хорошо. Тогда я буду первой… и… - беря его за руку, предупреждает, - не смей отпускать!

\- Дамы – вперед… - еще и ёрничает он…

Любой прилив – спадает, течение сходит на нет, бурная река входит в свои берега, а встреченная бухта защищает он непогод…Их протянуло, кажется, под всем островом, выкинув наружу где-то среди отвесных скал, где оказался скрыт крошечный эллинг на пару-тройку лодок, и одна из них даже на плаву.

\- Видимо, это тот запасной выход, что судья приготовил, - с трудом вытянув обессиленную Веру из воды, Филипп вползает следом, практически падая на просыревшие доски мостков причала, - с новым приливом шлюзовая камера опустится и ворота можно будет открыть.

\- И мы сможем уплыть? – отчетливо стуча зубами, спрашивает она, - И не видеть больше этот ужасный остров?

\- Разве что – тебя замучают воспоминания и захочешь сама… - криво усмехается он, изо всех сил стараясь не показать, что простой перевязкой из каких-нибудь сухих подручных материалов тут не обойдешься. Запретив себе об этом думать, Филипп поднимается, обходя все сооружение в целом. Эллинг как эллинг, ничем не примечательный, разве что встроен в естественную пещеру, что позволяет удачно скрывать его существование.

\- Может, разведем костер? – очень стараясь произнести это не жалобным тоном, Вера говорит слишком громко, эхо отдается от стен. – Погрелись бы. И нужна горячая вода…

\- Здесь все просыревшее, дыма больше чем тепла будет, пока займется. Придется еще потерпеть… новый прилив уже скоро.

\- Хорошо, - она кутается в полусырую шаль, - тогда… нужно отвлечься. Хочешь знать – как все было… на самом деле?

\- Ты про своего воспитанника? – закончив обход, Филипп садится рядом с ней, - да я в общем-то уже все и так… два и два сложить легко.

\- Но у судьи при этом выходит даже не пять! – она прислоняется к его груди и тут же разворачивается, прикладывая ладонь к его лбу, - Филипп! Тебя лихорадит!

\- Это нормально при том, как все малорадостно у меня с плечом. Но, Вера, дорогая… - сняв ее ладонь со лба, подносит к губам, - в данный момент мы ничего со этим поделать не можем. Значит – нужно ждать и терпеть. Если будет все плохо и я – отключусь… - Филипп останавливается, настойчиво повторяя, - такое просто может произойти, и я не хочу, чтобы ты растерялась… Поэтому – вон там, в дальнем углу механизм, управляющий воротами и выравниванием уровня воды, это несложно, там всего две кнопки. Катер небольшой, но маневренный…

\- Я не умею управлять лодкой! – вставляет она, Филипп кивает, - Знаю. И говорю это просто на всякий случай. Бак там полный, запасную канистру я положил. Нужно только сесть и завести мотор, течение вытянет нас с острова, а там – править в сторону берега.

\- Филипп!

\- Не беспокойся, Вера… - преодолев ее мгновенное сопротивление, он прижимает ее к себе, - все будет хорошо…

_\- Мы выбрались оттуда только благодаря тебе… - устроившись в кольце его рук, вздыхаю я, - почему-то ты решил, что я… - поднимаю голову, встречая его внимательный взгляд._

_\- Что ты не была виновна в том, в чем обвинял тебя судья? – договаривает он, - Я – был… - киваю, торопясь сойти с болезненной для него темы, - а ты… слишком сильно хотела быть наказанной для хладнокровной убийцы и охотницы за наследством. Чувство вины – лучший признак невиновности._

_\- Но разве я не могла просто играть с тобой? – зазывно улыбаюсь, - Ведь нужно было остаться в живых…_

_\- Ты этого не хотела… - опережает он, перехватывая мои руки, - во всяком случае, до того разговора в библиотеке…_

_\- Ты мне поверил… - перестав насмехаться, отзываюсь я, - мне отчего-то было очень важно, чтобы именно ты… не считал меня той… кем считали все._

_\- Демельза… - произносит он практически мне в губы… Кто же знал, чем все обернется…_

Море, оказавшись на удивление спокойным, будто компенсируя все выпавшее на их долю, пропускает их на большую землю, лишь легонько словно подталкивая вперед…

\- Филипп, ты весь горишь! – она с тревогой трогает его лоб, он отмахивается от ее руки, как от надоевшей мухи.

\- Вера… Оставь! Я справлюсь… и не такое… - установив руль, потирает глаза, поворачиваясь к ней, - Только не паникуй!

\- А похоже, что я – паникую? – глядя на него ясным взглядом, переспрашивает она, - Слишком беспокоишься тут только ты…

\- Беспокоишься… потому что все кругом только и делают, что заламывают руки и стонут! Или отдают все на волю Аллаха, Господа Бога или Фатума… легко вешать все на высшие силы – тогда и с тебя спрос никакой!

\- Филипп? – она касается его щеки, ловя блуждающий взгляд, - О чем, ради бога, ты?

\- Ни о чем! – перехватив ее руку горячими пальцами, он намеренно медленно произносит, - Ты останавливай меня, Вера, если начну нести… всякое… Тебе не нужно бы слушать то, что я могу нагородить…

\- Не для дамских нежных ушек? – усмехается она, по-прежнему с тревогой вглядываясь в него, - Поверь, слишком поздно начинать прикидываться благовоспитанной леди – растеряла все по дороге.

\- Никогда не любил примерных дурочек… - властно привлекая ее к себе, он обжигает ее откровенно-голодным взглядом…

\- Тише, Филипп… - ладошкой упираясь ему в грудь, впрочем – не слишком сопротивляясь, отвечает она, - куда ты так разлетелся… Мы в лодке посередь океана… давай хоть до твердой земли подождем…

\- Земля… - словно вспомнив вдруг про руль управляющего катером мотора, он разворачивается к носу, - она по курсу, дорогая… Мы не слишком затянем с паузой…

\- Может, нам лучше выбрать место побезлюднее? – когда полоска на горизонте все отчетливее принимает форму рыбацкого поселка с непременной толпой снующих туда-сюда детишек, поджарых и вечно голодных кошек, дружелюбных на расстоянии собак, разгружаемых после утреннего выхода в море лодок и просто праздношатающихся вдоль берега, неуверенно предлагает Вера.

\- Нас уже заметили… - глухо отзывается Филипп, - глупо поворачивать сейчас. Нужно будет что-то придумать… как отвечать… - его губы еще шевелятся, но это уже больше напоминает бормотание, чем связную речь.

\- Филипп! Дай мне руль! – она сдвигает его чуть в сторону, - да дай же ты его сюда, вот вцепился! – с трудом разжав его пальцы, она направляет лодку с бухту, где ей уже идут навстречу несколько мужчин, помогая добраться от отмели. – Спасибо… благодарю вас… да, ему помогите… я все объясню…. Только, пожалуйста… нет ли у вас чашки горячего чаю? Для меня и моего… мужа…

Сквозь волнами накатывающее забытье Филипп не без удивления наблюдает за тем, как ловко жонглируя полуправдой и богатой фантазией, Вера вполне удовлетворяет любопытство искренне сопереживающих им местных жителей.

\- Да… это было крайне недальновидно, но что поделаешь – мой муж… - она бросает на него укоризненно-восхищенный взгляд, - мы поженились так недавно… и он – такой романтик... Никто из нас не подумал, что пикник на скале – плохая идея в это время года. Да! Лодку унесло в море приливом… а какой же был дождь! – она успевает ответить и иногда даже предвосхитить вопросы и возгласы удивления. – Понимаете, нам повезло укрыться в пещере, иначе бы не обошлось… И каким же чудом было то, что лодку прибило к берегу…немного дальше того места, где мы высадились… - она устало вздыхает, проводя рукой по лбу, словно прогоняя дурноту, - на самом деле, довольно далеко. Но мы ее увидели… к тому времени Филипп уже повредил руку… Что? О! В пещере были острые сталагмиты… как-то само собой вышло. А я даже ничего сделать не могу… Ох, благодарю вас – чай, наконец-то! – это вышло очень искренне, - Дорогой, ты встанешь?

\- Разумеется! – отвечает он, неожиданно для самого себя обнаружив, что лежит на кушетке внутри дома – а как попал сюда, не помнит. И для того, чтобы просто сесть, нужно приложить неимоверные усилия, а двигаться не хочется вообще.

\- Думаю, лучше так… - произносит где-то рядом ее голос, рука приподнимает его голову, другая – подносит чашку к губам, - выпей, прошу тебя… Станет немного лучше.

Послушно проглотив что-то горячее и сладкое, Филипп и правда на какое-то время приходит в себя, - Ты…очаровательна… Так недавно начать лгать и делать это настолько уверенно…

\- Если людям все объяснить и сделать это – простым и понятным, у них не будет лишних вопросов, - склонившись к нему, отвечает она, - гораздо лучше звучит – _потерявшие счет времени на дурацком пикнике молодожены_ , чем _едва избежавшие руки сумасшедшего убийцы-судьи личности с темным прошлым_. Нам с тобой совсем не нужны лишние вопросы…

\- Нам – никакие вопросы не нужны! – отрезает он, - И лучше всего убраться из этого дома. Здесь есть гостиница?

\- Небольшой пансион, нас там уже ждут. Там – есть доктор, Филипп.

\- Любой врач способен отличить след от пули, Вера…

\- Мне все равно, тебе – нужен врач и он тебя осмотрит, даже если он – коновал! – она с нескрываемой тревогой кладет ладонь на его лоб, - Ты весь горишь!

\- Вера, послушай! – перехватив вдруг ее руку, он притягивает ее близко к себе, - если что-то случится… ты должна запомнить: _у Мэри был барашек…_

\- Господи, Филипп…о чем ты… - она проводит ладонью по его щеке, - тебе бы поспать…

_Звучит гонг и рев толпы перекрывает вопрос миловидной девушки, что стояла с лицом белее мела у самого ограждения весь последний раунд прижимая ладонь к дрожащим губам._

_\- Что? Повторите, я не расслышал… - он собирает деньги так, будто только что взял банк в банальный покер, - Хотите выпить?_

_\- Что? Выпить? Не знаю… не уверена, что… - пока она продолжает что-то там лепетать, он двигает в ее сторону один из двух бокалов с виски, что уже появились на столе. – Спасибо._

_\- У вас, милочка, есть время, пока я – допиваю… - он обходится без сантиментов, - если что-то хотите мне сказать…_

_\- Мой папа – археолог… - судорожно сжимая руки, начинает она, - всю жизнь он искал Храм Солнца, а когда предположил, что – нашел… - ее речь становится все более бессвязной из-за подступающих слез._

_\- Зачем? – грубовато перебивает ее он, - зачем вашему отцу Храм?_

_\- Он – археолог… - словно недоумку повторяет она, - этот Храм имеет историческую ценность._

_\- А еще в нем, по легендам, находится самый большой на этом краю света самоцвет… - цинично подытоживает Филипп, ставя пустой бокал на стол. – Время истекло, мисс. Вам пора._

_\- Нет! Нет, прошу вас! Вы мне нужны! Только вы знаете туда дорогу! Отец… он пропал! Он писал мне… несколько раз в месяц. А потом – тишина… последнее письмо было отсюда, он говорил, что нашел того, кто отведет его к Храму. У озера… идеально круглого… в глубине леса…_

_Филипп молчит, прожигая взглядом стол – все это слишком хорошо знакомо… не бывает так, чтобы… совпадений – не существует. Ее ладонь накрывает его руку, - Мистер Ломбард, умоляю вас… мне сказали, что если вы откажетесь, то больше никто не возьмется за это…_

_\- Вы немного ошиблись эпохой, мисс… - аккуратно сняв ее руку, он поднимает на нее глаза, - за благородными разбойниками вам надо в Шервуд, эдак на десяток веков назад… а у нас тут – середина двадцатого и Гонг-Конг… Здесь нет благородства и чести… есть только личный интерес. И вопрос – а что мне за это будет, как никогда актуален._

_\- Конечно же я вам заплачу, - не очень уверенно начинает она, - боюсь только, не очень много… - затихая под его выразительным взглядом, что прослеживается до внушительной кучи выигранного им в рулетку._

_\- Меня не интересуют деньги, как вы, наверное, смогли заметить… - вздохнув, она заговаривает совсем иным тоном, - Понимаю. Вы играете на собственную жизнь… а значит – вам нравится рисковать… Согласитесь, отправиться в джунгли со мной и кучкой моих людей, чтобы спасти известного археолога – самое настоящее безумие!_

_\- Вы правы… - сохранив ровный тон, отзывается он, - нужно быть полным кретином, чтобы на это согласиться… - закурив, Филипп рассматривает ее сквозь дым… - Как вас зовут?_

_\- Мари Сен-Клер Йорк._

_\- Дорога туда – несколько дней пути в непролазных джунглях…_

_\- Я знаю… - она позволяет себе слабую улыбку, - так вы… пойдете с нами?_

_\- Как вы верно пометили, мисс Йорк… - затянувшись, Филипп выпускает затейливые колечки дыма, не торопясь с ответом, - я живу, рискуя…. Но это – выверенный и продуманный риск, на который я иду по собственному почину. Вы же предлагаете мне риск неразумный, в полной неизвестности и безо всякого вознаграждения по его итогам._

_\- А самоцвет… - неожиданно тихо произносит она, - если мы будем в Храме… быть может, местные служители культа нам его отдадут?_

_\- А вы не настолько юны и наивны, какой хотите казаться, мисс Йорк._

_\- Вы не настолько безжалостны и циничны, каким хотите казаться, мистер Ломбард… - возвращает ему его же слова она. – Мои люди готовы, если вы не против, мне бы хотелось отправиться утром._

_Подвесной мост, переправу, один водопад и полтора суток в пути спустя, уже на привале, она смотрит на него над почти уже прогоревшим костром…_

_\- Могу я спросить? – он молча кивает, раскуривая очередную сигарету от тлеющего уголька… - То место, где мы встретились… там играют на деньги…._

_\- Ставя на кон жизнь, да… - облекает он в слова то, что не получается у нее._

_\- Но это же… ужасно! Папа всегда говорит, что жизнь дана нам не просто так, мы должны непременно оставить след… как свой ответный дар Богу…_

_\- Если это был подарок… - циничная усмешка угадывается в голосе, - то мое право им распоряжаться по своему усмотрению._

_\- Это так, конечно, - смешавшись, она отводит глаза, - но… тогда объясните мне!_

_\- Чего ради?_

_\- Просто… я хочу понять – вам так нужны деньги, что вы… готовы свести счеты с жизнью?_

_\- Деньги – последнее, что меня интересует… - неожиданно откровенен он._

_\- Говорят, вас монахи местного монастыря заговорили от пули… - смущенно спрашивает она, - вы знаете, где Храм Солнца… это там вам помогли? – что-то в его лице заставляет ее отступить, - Простите, я слишком назойлива… папа всегда так говорит._

_\- Мы узнаем, что с ним… - бросив окурок в огонь, Филипп встает, - а возможно, даже найдем его где-то поблизости. Идите спать, Мари, выходим с рассветом._

_Стоило все-таки довериться собственному чутью… стоило придерживаться собственных правил и лезть в не свои дела. Стоило… Задним числом и умом уже ничего не исправишь! Револьвер… его собственный револьвер направлен прямо на него и рука, что его держит, ходуном ходит от страха и истерики… женщины…_

_\- Мари! Мари… смотри на меня! Сделай глубокий вдох… и стреляй…_

_\- Я не могу… - едва шевеля губами, произносит она, - не могу тебя убить…_

_\- Я уже давно мертв, Мари… - продолжает уговоры он, как будто это что-то может изменить, - уже сделай это свершимся фактом._

_Глотая текущие из глаз слезы, она мотает головой и опускает треклятый револьвер, который тут же выхватывают из ее рук._

_\- Ну что, Ломбард, может теперь ты сделаешь нам всем одолжение и уже достанешь этот чертов камень! – оттащив обмякшую от слез и пережитого девушку в сторону, явный лидер среди неожиданно напавших на них, выступает вперед. Филипп его прекрасно знает, как и он – его… сколько раз они встречались в игровом клубе – не счесть, правда, никогда – за столом рулетки. Насколько помнил Филипп, Осборн предпочитал делать ставки там, где риск сведен к минимуму. – А не то я вместо тебя – ее поставлю… или ее папочку… Хорошая идея, кстати!_

_\- Не надо… - ровным тоном отвечает Филипп, - мы оба с тобой знаем, что это ни к чему не приведет. Здесь нет камня. Тот, что в статуе бога – красивая стекляшка, для ежедневных обрядов местных. Священный самоцвет выносят из хранилища всего несколько раз в год…_

_\- Хватит! – чуть ли не на крик срывается тот, - Я не для лекций за тобой в такую глушь перся! Мне нужен камень! Пойди и принеси, иначе…_

_\- Что, Осборн? – опасно сузив глаза, Филипп медленно приближается, - Чем ты можешь грозить – мне? Убить эту несчастную семью у меня на глазах? Ну – убей. Они мне никто… Я видел много смертей… и близких в том числе… будет еще одна… смерть давно стала моей подругой… Тебе нечем на меня давить, Осборн… – Филипп останавливается прямо перед ним, - потому что, моя собственная жизнь мне безразлична._

_\- Ну… И что дальше? – чуть повернув голову, Осборн обращается к вдруг резко пришедшей в себя Мари, - Ты у нас тут – мозг операции. Тебе решать._

_\- Без него мы не получим камень… - по-деловому отзывается она, а ходу поправляя растрепавшиеся во время псевдо-истерики волосы, - А честь девушки вам, мистер Ломбард, похоже, безразлична… Как цинично… и как… - подойдя вплотную, она ладонью проводит по его щеке, - … по-мужски притягательно…_

_\- В вашем лице театральные подмостки много потеряли… - не удерживается от язвительности он, – поаплодировал бы, да руки связаны…_

_\- Не ёрничайте, мистер Ломбард, - глядя прямо ему в глаза, Мари протягивает руку за оружием, которое ей тут же и предоставляет один из ее людей, - То, что ваша собственная жизнь вас интересует поскольку-постольку, вы уже достаточно доходчиво объяснили. Мне кажется, что к чужим жизням вы так наплевательски не относитесь. Вы чувствуете ответственность… даже за меня… даже сейчас._

_\- Вы путаете ответственность с желанием вас убить, Мари, - отвечает он, - в любом случае, рано или поздно вы с этим останетесь один на один._

_\- Вы себя полагаете в роли карающего ангела, Филипп? – обманчиво-ласково интересуется она, не выпуская из рук револьвер._

_\- Совсем необязательно… - он двигает плечом, - местные боги далеко не так всепрощающи, как привыкли мы…_

_\- Вы в это верите, серьезно? – она заливисто смеется, - Не ожидала… вы – такой, как есть, и вдруг…_

_\- Есть то, что происходит помимо нас, Мари, вне зависимости… И уже неважно – веришь ты в это или нет. Оно все равно случится._

_\- О да… вы же – фаталист, как я могла забыть… - она делает своим людям знак и на поляну выгоняют небольшую, человек двадцать, группу явно местных жителей – старики, женщины, подростки… Мари подходит к нему, развязывая руки, - Филипп, думаю, вы не хотите стать причиной гибели этих несчастных. Потому что, если вы сейчас снова начнете упрямиться, то я велю их просто расстрелять…_

_\- Вы не сделаете этого, Мари… - уверенно качает головой он, - Это еще одна попытка, которая с треском провалится. Отпустите их и не морочьте голову, я не отдам вам камень._

_\- Вы – упертый осел, Филипп Ломбард! – теряет терпение она, - Ни один артефакт не стоит человеческих жизней, в конце концов – это просто стекляшка!_

_\- Да, для вас – стекляшка, которая стоит уйму денег! А для этих людей – святыня, которой их бог поделился с ними! И не наше право – решать, где именно этот драгоценный камень должен быть!_

_Мари ловит его взгляд, долго и мучительно вглядываясь в него… вздохнув, отворачивается, кивая своим людям, - Расстреляйте…_

_Выстрелы кажутся просто сухим треском веток где-то поблизости… нет того оглушающего шума, что помнит Филипп с поля боя… но падающие под этот негромкий треск тела… и глаз не отвести, словно приклеенный… В наступившей вдруг мгновенной тишине Мари проходит вдоль тел, то и дело приседая рядом, словно проверяя – все ли мертвы. Испачкав руки в крови, она возвращается к нему._

_\- Знаешь, что теперь скажут, Филипп? – она тщательно вытирает руки об его рубашку, оставляя следы свежей крови у него на лице, плечах и шее._

_\- Что я принимал участие в этой бойне… - эхом откликается он, доставая зажигалку и сигареты, и закурив, продолжает, - Вы сделали свой выбор, Мари. Теперь с ним остается только жить… Я принесу вам камень._

Хилый рассвет с трудом пробивается сквозь плотные шторы. Открыв глаза, Филипп медленно скользит взглядом по комнате, вскоре обнаруживая рядом Веру, прикорнувшую на краю кровати. Ее дивные волосы самым наглым образом выбились из пучка и разметались по подушке. Филипп против воли ловит себя на желании – прикоснуться… и даже кажется уже тянет руку… Тут она распахивает глаза, - Ты очнулся! Боже! Не лихорадит, жара нет? Дай посмотрю… - он послушно позволяет ей себя ощупать, следуя за ней взглядом, прикрыв глаза. – Доктор сказал, что все должно к утру прийти в норму, но я все равно тревожилась… ты был такой…

\- Я что-нибудь говорил… бредил? – садясь слишком резко, он вынужден откинуться назад на подушки, ненавидя эту противную слабость.

\- Бормотал что-то… - отзывается она, поправляя подушку под ним, - я не вслушивалась… какую-то чепуху и детские считалочки…

\- _У Мэри был барашек_? – тут же реагирует он, - Вера?!

\- Видишь, ты сам все помнишь… - отцепив его руку, она заставляет его снова лечь, - Филипп, не дергайся, хотя бы сегодня. Я понимаю, ты думаешь – тебе лучше и уже все прошло, но нужно еще немного времени, чтобы ты пришел в себя и…

\- У нас нет времени, Вера… - отрезает он, садясь на кровати, - Где мои сигареты?

\- Если я скажу, что я их выбросила, ты будешь очень ругаться?

\- Рвать и метать… - спокойно кивает он, коротко улыбнувшись, она передает ему с каминной полки початую пачку и его зажигалку, - Не стоит и начинать…

Закурив, он снова следит за ней _тем самым_ взглядом, что был на острове в первый вечер... словно почувствовав, она улыбается краешком губ, едва уловимо… Снова подобрав волосы в нечто наподобие пучка и приведя в порядок то, во что одета, Вера находит его в отражении, - Почему ты считаешь, что мы… что нам что-то грозит?

\- А как иначе? Не сегодня-завтра на тот чертов остров отправится лодка, а когда найдут тела, которые там на каждом шагу – этим займутся не местный констебли, а Скоттленд-Ярд… - медленно роняет слова Филипп, - … найдут пластинку, где очень ясно звучат наши имена и обвинения… И тогда уже нам придется доказывать, что мы никак не связаны ни с одним из убийств.

\- А поскольку в живых остались только мы… - тяжело опускаясь на стул напротив, вторит ему она, - то сомневаться будут в каждом нашем слове. Ты прав, у нас совсем нет времени.

\- Надо отсюда уезжать… и как можно скорее…

\- Куда? Филипп, нас просто объявят в розыск… потому что местные рано или поздно сопоставят очевидные факты – странной парочки, решившей устроить пикник на камнях в штормовую погоду, да и доктор вспомнит твой след от пули…

\- Ты сказала всем тут, что я – твой муж… - произносит он, не сводя с нее напряженного взгляда, - почему?

\- Я же уже сказала… - она достаточно равнодушно пожимает плечами, - людям нужны простые объяснения, чтобы они не вызывали ненужных вопросов. Да и моя репутация… то, что от нее еще осталось… нас бы не пустили в семейный пансионат. Прости, что не посоветовалась с тобой, но ты истекал кровью и был слегка так не в себе.

\- Нет, ничего… - не принимает шутливого тона он, - все хорошо. Даже – очень хорошо, я бы сказал! – протянув руку и дождавшись, когда она протянет свою в ответ, Филипп притягивает ее к себе, - Вера, дорогая… не хотите ли вы… Нет, не то… Вера, давайте мы с вами… Нет! – потерев глаза, он усмехается, глядя на нее снизу-вверх, - Не думал, что это – настолько трудно… Вера, вы окажете мне честь…

\- Вы пытаетесь сделать мне предложение, мистер Ломбард? – потрясенно перебивает она, - Чего ради?

\- Ты сама все сказала… - вновь перестав стараться быть галантным, отвечает Филипп, - искать будут двух разных одиноких людей, но никак не пару. Даже тут, если спросят – расскажут про семейную пару, что заночевала в пансионе, потому что мужу поплохело, и уехали они на следующий день. Я достану нам новые документы… и – мы покинем Британию…

\- Заграница… - растерянно повторяет она, - Колонии? Ты уверен?

\- Если ты – согласна…

_\- Можно – спрошу? – мой муж неопределенно мычит, не открывая глаз, едва заметно приподнимая брови… это может означать что угодно, я предпочитаю трактовать, как согласие, - Почему на самом деле ты сделал это – тогда?_

_\- Что? – переспрашивает он, все-таки выныривая из полудремы, - Когда?_

_\- Ну… тогда, в том пансионе… - смущаюсь, пряча лицо у него на груди, - когда делал мне предложение. Вернее, когда я сама его себе сделала…_

_\- Ах это… - запутав пальцы в моих волосах, почти накрутив их на ладонь, он заставляет меня поднять голову, ловя мой взгляд, - мы оба этого хотели, так?_

_\- Но ты не любил меня тогда… - тихо возражаю я, - еще нет…_

_\- А почему ты – согласилась? – не отвечая, задает он встречный вопрос, пытливо глядя в глаза._

_\- Я тебя обманула… - смотрю прямо, подмечая тот миг, когда расходящиеся лучики скрытой улыбки, что так смягчают взгляд моего мужа, исчезают, а из глаз уходит теплота._

_\- То есть?_

_\- Когда ты спрашивал – не наболтал ли чего лишнего в бреду… - продолжаю, не отводя взгляда, - я тебя обманула, ты был очень дотошен, в деталях особенно… - и снова его глаза меняются первыми, теперь они полны сочувствия и, кажется, совсем немного – раскаяния…._

_\- Ты знала… уже тогда… - отпустив мои волосы, он обнимает меня, целуя в макушку, - Демельза…_

_\- В тот день ты впервые назвал меня так… - шепчу я, уткнувшись ему в шею. Взяв мое лицо в ладони, Филипп долго и мучительно всматривается, выискивая что-то известное лишь ему, - Прости меня…_

_\- Все уже прошло, Филипп… Мы были нужны друг другу и в какой-то мере судья сделал доброе дело, сведя нас вместе…_

_\- И оно ему зачтется, при вынесении приговора… - грубовато шутит мой муж, снова привлекая меня к себе…_

Все вышло почти случайно… так получилось и не мы были тому причиной… мы просто приняли последствия, согласившись с ними… Это – не навсегда и мы оба это знаем… и тем крепче наши почти случайные узы, что держат нас вместе, не давая затеряться в пути _._


	2. Chapter 2

***

_Люблю смотреть на свою жену… когда она – спит… Жена… какое странное слово… никогда не думал, что смогу распробовать его на языке применительно к себе… моя жена. После всего, что было – в юности… словно извиняясь, жизнь привела меня на тот поезд… и мы пережили остров совсем не для того, чтобы просто пройти мимо…_

_Стараясь не шуметь, передвигаюсь по комнате, собирая вещи – не могу, да и не хочу прощаться с ней… так лучше – по-английски, как говорят…_

Лондон кажется наполненным шумом, суетой и словно замершим в ожидании неизбежного… чего-то большого… страшного… надвигающегося и неотвратимого. Тем не менее, меблированные комнаты с завидной регулярностью сдаются и вопрос о крыше над головой вплоть до скорого отъезда перекочевывает в раздел решенных. Филипп где-то пропадает днями, и в кои-то веке Вера вдруг оказывается предоставлена самой себе, без необходимости быть чьей-то гувернанткой или воспитательницей, или учительницей, и существовать на правах приживалки в чужом доме. Это почти незнакомое чувство свободы пьянит сильнее хорошего вина, что иногда приносит Филипп из своих непонятных поисков… это и еще – его глаза… каким бы вымотанным за день он ни казался, каким бы уставшим на самом деле ни был – его взгляд, который она ловит почти случайно… мимолетный, обжигающий _тот самый_ , с острова…

\- Филипп, когда ты предложил мне… - она медлит, задерживая и его уже почти в дверях, - когда мы говорили о браке, ты ведь имел ввиду не просто новые паспорта на одно имя? Или – да?

\- Что тебя беспокоит, Вера? – так и не выйдя за порог, он возвращается, присаживаясь на ручку жалобно скрипнувшего кресла. – Что тебя больше никто замуж не возьмет? Не волнуйся, в девках точно не останешься…

\- На шуточки тянет, мистер Ломбард? – она останавливается рядом, - Очень смешно! Но нам нужны деньги либо на ренту на месяц вперед, либо – на билеты. Кстати, на чем именно мы поедем и, главное – куда?

\- В Индию… в Калькутту, тамошний генерал-губернатор неплохо знал моего отца… Он не откажется нам помочь.

\- И что мы там будем делать? 

\- Жить… - как-то по-особенному отзывается он, - тебе никогда не хотелось просто чего-то обычного и без потрясений?

\- Жить… - эхом откликается она, подходя, - хотелось… хочется. Но – я перестала пытаться – после…

\- Несчастного случая на водах… - слегка иронизирует Филипп, привлекая ее к себе, - думается, мы оба – заслужили это… Ты просто поверь…

\- Я не знаю – как… - позволив себе минутку слабости, Вера прижимается к нему, - Я постоянно боюсь, Филипп… того, что может случиться… просто – чего-то, что произойдет и все это… оно исчезнет. Когда ты уходишь, и я не знаю – куда и на сколько… и вернешься ли…

\- Ты и без меня – не пропадешь, Вера Клейторн… - пытаясь свести все к шутке, улыбается он, встречая ее беспокойный взгляд, - ты – удивительная…

\- Это должно меня утешить? – уткнувшись ему в плечо, невнятно замечает она. Пропустив пальцы по-сквозь ее дивные волосы, Филипп продолжает, - Почему нет… Все пройдет и станет лишь неловкими и мрачными воспоминаниями… перестанет пугать.

\- Когда? – почти требовательно спрашивает она.

\- Скоро… Когда доберемся и устроимся… когда все поутихнет… и жизнь войдет в какую-то колею… Это сейчас кажется почти невозможным, но – поверь мне, Демельза моя… так и будет.

\- _Демельза_? – с веселым изумлением переспрашивает она, подняв лицо ему навстречу.

\- _Моя сладость_ , со старо-шотландского… - легко коснувшись ее губ в мимолетной ласке, отвечает он.

\- Месье Поль… - вклинивается очень некстати явно преждевременно созревшая юная дочь квартирной хозяйки, положившая на Филиппа глаз, - вас к телефону… Маман очень не любит, когда квартиранты им пользуются. Но ее сейчас нет, и я вам позволю… поговорить… - бросив довольно неприязненный взгляд на все еще льнувшую к нему Веру, девушка интересуется уже совершенно иным тоном, - А мадам завтракать изволит?

\- Мадам – еще как изволит! – резковато отвечает та, вновь удерживая движение Филиппа – уйти, - Постой… хоть скажи – куда ты уходишь!

\- Ты же слышала, мне позвонили… надо поговорить…

\- А после? – понизив голос, чтоб настырная девчонка не расслышала, Вера ловит его пристальный взгляд, - Филипп, подумай… ведь на паспорта нужны деньги… откуда ты их возьмешь? Я могла бы…

\- Нет! – резко реагирует он, - Ты в это дело не вмешиваешься, поняла меня? Я все решу. Днями документы будут готовы и можно будет отправляться.

\- А что делать мне, пока ты – все решаешь?!

\- Пройдись по магазинам… купи что-нибудь на обед… не знаю… Ты же – моя жена… - рывком притянув ее к себе, целует откровенно и быстро, - вот и будь ею, Вера!

Чтобы прийти в себя – нужно какое-то время, Филиппа уже нет, а она все стоит посреди комнаты в некоторой прострации, переживая его слова – _моя жена, будь ею_ …

\- Вы пожалеете, мистер Ломбард, что произнесли это вслух… - она собирается очень быстро – отличное качество для гувернантки, а спустившись и выйдя на улицу, успевает даже заметить его, скрывающегося за ближайшим углом. – Раз я – жена, то должна знать все о тебе… Но сам ты мне всего не расскажешь… - беседуя сама с собой, Вера немного сокращает расстояние между ними, но так, чтобы он не заметил. – Придется узнавать самой.

Легко сказать – _я все решу_ … слова – ветер… В их положении быстро найти крупную сумму можно только одним способом – игра. Любая, в общем-то, но непременно с крупными ставками и скорым результатом. Лотерея для этого не пойдет – слишком малы шансы и сильная конкуренция, скачки – тоже, даже если подскажут _верняк_ – слишком много спорных факторов и участников, с которыми придется делиться прибылью. Да и нет гарантий того, что за подсказанный выигрыш не получишь новых проблем в нагрузку… а новые – не нужны, со старыми бы разобраться. Значит, остается одно – покер. Контролируемый и почти законный способ поиметь много денег сразу. Нужные люди, которые подскажут – где именно идет большая игра и даже протекцию обеспечат, у Филиппа были… полезными связями нельзя разбрасываться, даже если кажется, что сейчас они – не нужны. Рано или поздно…

\- Так зачем я так срочно тебе понадобился, Джарвис? – входя в полутемный паб, Филипп проходит сразу к стойке, не глядя беря уже налитую пинту, - Просил же – без срочной необходимости…

\- Вас искали… - флегматично отзывается бармен, продолжая протирать пивные краны, - какие-то люди… не местные… Не из Лондона… и думаю – иностранцы. Когда узнали, что вы – тут, так обрадовались!

\- Ты им что сказал? – вытирая губы от пены, Филипп разминает пальцы и быстро хватает бармена за грудки, встряхивая за стойкой, - Ты им, мерзавец, что сказал?!

\- Что вы тут бываете вечерами на игре в задней комнате! А она так улыбнулась, как кошка сытая, едва не облизываясь и говорит – дескать, хорошо, мы и сами сыграем, в свою игру… - вцепившись в руки Филиппа, он сипит, - лучше отпустите меня, мистер Л, а то я ведь и полисмена свистнуть могу… а мне что-то подсказывает, что вы не горите желанием с ними встречаться!

\- Больше ничего не спрашивала? – словно и не удивившись появлению в рассказе бармена особы женского пола, Филипп неспешно закуривает, глубоко затягиваясь, - Может, говорила что?

\- С ней косоглазые какие-то были… - поправляя вздернувшуюся рубашку, обиженно пыхтит тот, - все лопотали на своем птичьем языке… Но когда имя ваше услышали – загалдели! Вы там человек известный…

\- Подарить бы эту известность кому-нибудь… - с тоской отзывается Филипп, - врагу желательно… - хлопнув ладонью по стойке, говорит, - Так, Джарвис, сюда слушай – если снова появится эта дамочка или кто-то от ее имени, или из ее окружения, с вопросами обо мне…

\- Я вас не знаю! – перебивает с готовностью тот, - Не больше, чем любого завсегдатая… где живете и чем – не мое дело. Игру сегодняшнюю отменять, что ли?

\- Нет! Не вздумай! – затушив сигарету, Филипп одним глотком допивает скотч, - приду черед задний вход, побеспокойся, чтобы он был доступен, и про это никто не знал.

Выйдя на улицу, он пару домов спустя натыкается на Веру, - Ты как здесь?

\- Ты сам сказал – купи еду, Вера! – в меру раздраженным тоном отзывается она, - А дешевле – только в порту!

\- Хорошо-хорошо… - примирительно произносит он, забирая у нее полную сумку, - идем, надо возвращаться.

Какое счастье, что ей пришло в голову зайти на этот импровизированный рынок, пока Филипп сидел в пабе. Пусть и не все, но главное Вера уловила – он играет и его кто-то ищет… из его прошлого, скорее всего… может быть, та самая Мэри…

\- Вера, послушай меня… - остановив ее движение по комнате от холодильника к столу и обратно, Филипп усаживает ее рядом с собой, - сегодня вечером мне нужно будет уйти… скорее всего, на всю ночь. Ты запрешь за мной дверь и никому… слышишь – никому не откроешь! Даже если к тебе будут стучаться от моего имени! Даже если станут говорить, что я послал за тобой, потому что со мной что-то случилось…

\- А если – с тобой что-то случится? – терпеливо спрашивает она.

\- Не случится! Вера, пожалуйста! – он сжимает ее плечи, - Дай мне слово!

\- Хорошо… - отвечая ему ясным взглядом, она соглашается, - я буду ждать твоего возвращения… Филипп… - перебив его явное облегчение, она удерживает его руку, - только скажи мне – что происходит… На что ты собираешься пойти, чтобы достать деньги?

\- На все, Демельза моя… - ласково коснувшись ладонью ее щеки, он изображает энтузиазм, - Ну что, как насчет обеда, мадам?

_\- Ты хоть записку думал оставить… - негромко, эхом нашей жизни, звучит ее голос, - или – как в прошлый раз?_

_\- Вера… это нечестно…_

_\- Нечестно? – она приподнимается на постели вся такая откровенно-притягательная, даже в гневе, - Филипп Ломбард! Либо ты расскажешь, что происходит, либо…_

_\- Да, Демельза моя… - возвращаясь к ней, шепчу почти в губы, запутывая пальцы в ее дивных волосах, - что ты еще можешь мне сделать…_

_\- Поехать следом? – подбоченясь, с неприкрытой угрозой предполагает моя жена, - По-моему, пару раз в нашей жизни мне удавалось тебя удивить…_

Двойка… пятерка… туз… еще и девятка… и все – одной масти. Изображать лоха с плохой картой – нелегко, а уж когда еще и карта идет… Филипп сбрасывает пару карту в надежде на то, что придут хуже, чем были… потому что – надо проиграть далеко не один круг, чтобы можно было начать работать…

\- Вы бывали на Востоке, господа? – в пространство задает вопрос один из игроков, - Я вот недавно из Сиама… что за удивительный край! Наше присутствие там так дисциплинирует местное население… конечно, без потрясений не обходится – в колониях к этому относятся как-то спокойнее, чем у нас тут, в метрополии…

\- Вы собираетесь играть? – грубовато прерывает его излияния Филипп, - если пасуете, то делайте это не столь громогласно!

\- Как грубо! – не обижается тот, - Но, знаете, меня к этому приучила жизнь там… поэтому… - широко улыбаясь, он кладет карты на стол рубашками вверх, - Я – пас на этом круге, господа…

\- Ну а я – нет! – взвесив на ладони очередную горсть фишек, Филипп отвечает на ставку и поднимает, делая знак сдающему, - Две…

\- Что-то вы часто сбрасываете… - сочувственно замечает сосед слева, - может, сегодня не ваш день?

\- Вероятно… - сознательно спустив возможный стрит, Филипп просаживает еще одну ставку, с очевидным беспокойством обозревая все убывающую кучку фишек, - надеюсь на сильную руку… - доверительно сообщает он, - мне нужно отыграться!

\- Понимаю… - косясь на оставшиеся фишки, отвечает сосед, - вы и так уже состояние просадили, может, лучше остаться при своих?

\- Не везет мне… - тасуя свои карты, отвечает Филипп, - не умею уходить вовремя… или – просто уходить… - он внезапно разворачивает веером карты, выкладывая их на стол, - Флеш, господа… кажется, никто не желает возразить? Тогда… похоже, это все принадлежит мне… - сгребая весь банк, договаривает он.

\- Что же это вы… - банкующий качает головой, - неужели не дадите возможности отыграться… Мы вот были снисходительны к вашим неудачам…

\- Особенно, когда они шли в общий котел… - усмехается Филипп, - прошу прощения, господа… был рад играть с вами и с удовольствием продолжил бы… но – меня ждет очаровательная дама… терпением которой лучше не злоупотреблять…

Просидев в пабе большую часть вечера, Вера уже почти собирается сдаться – Филипп, так и не появившись, похоже нашел другое место для изымания денежных средств… как вдруг краем глаза она все-таки замечает в отражении в зеркальной стене бара… даже не его самого… просто подсознание улавливает знакомые движения в полутьме задних коридоров, ведущих ко второму выходу, в проулок, что на другой стороне. Ни в чем неуверенная, она с очевидной опаской пробирается сквозь завсегдатаев и просто заглянувших на огонек посетителей, чтобы оказаться ближе…

\- … а я ничего не должен тебе объяснять, Мари! – голос Филиппа звучит… устало и как-то безнадежно… - Все, что было… ты во всем виновата сама…

\- Конечно! Это же я подсунула себе фальшивку, чтобы потом меня китайцы на части разорвали и собакам скормили… живьем…

\- Это случилось с Осборном? - он попадает в пятно неверного света от единственной лампочки, Вере даже удается разглядеть – сочувствие? Но вот он опять теряется в темноте и только неясные обрывки долетают до нее, - нет, Мари… представь себе! Триада – совсем не те люди, с которыми вообще стоит заводить разговор, не то что дела вести. И ты – сошла с ума, если думаешь…

\- Я ума лишилась, когда перешла им дорогу и из-за тебя – должницей осталась! Если я не сделаю, что обещала… - замолкнув, она сглатывает неприкрытый ужас, - и помочь мне в этом можешь только ты.

\- Чего они от тебя хотят, Мари? – Вера закатывает глаза, стараясь подобраться ближе – очень похоже на то, что ее почти-муж опять собирается заняться благотворительностью в ущерб себе, как и раньше…

\- Вся разница в том, милый, - шепчет она, уже почти входя в этот темный коридор, - что раньше у тебя – не было меня…

\- Вернуть им кое-что очень ценное… - тянет тем временем его незваная гостья, - то что они потеряли… давно.

\- Я не смогу помочь тебе со священными камнями, Мари… не сейчас, по крайней мере… В моем положении…

\- Ты о своей… - она фыркает, - кстати, зачем тебе эта рыжая девка – напряжение снимать? Не слишком зашугана для этого? Или тебя тянет на экзотику?

\- Благодари богов, которым молишься, Мари… - в голосе Филиппа отчетливо звучит неприкрытая угроза, - что я не поднимаю руку на женщин… стараюсь, во всяком случае…

\- О, так я задела твои чувства? – та смеется, - Боже, посмотри на себя, Филипп, во что ты превратился… - и прильнув к нему в откровенном объятии, чувственно продолжает, - А ведь когда мы с тобой были…

\- Не были, Мари… - прозаически сняв с себя ее руки, Филипп отступает на пару шагов назад, нашаривая в карманах сигареты… но не зажигалку, которую забыл на камине – осеняет стоящую тут же поблизости… кажется, дотронуться можно – Веру. – Ничего у нас с тобой не было… и не могло быть.

\- Все не можешь мне простить тех дикарей?

\- Это были люди! Там дети были, Мари!

\- И ты – был среди нас… - холодно обрывает она, - и ты также, как мы – отвечаешь за это…

\- Осборн курил гашиш? – неожиданное озарение настигает, как всегда, вовремя, - Ну… или бывал в таких местах, где…

\- Его там и прихватили… - Мари словно внутренне подобравшись, продолжает, - болтал он всегда слишком много… и со всеми, кто готов слушать. Так вышли и на меня… но я нашла компромисс…

\- Так что тебе нужно для них достать, Мари?

\- Белого Игрока…

Кажется, она всего на мгновение и отводит взгляд… а их уже и след простыл… В переулке тоже никого, будто они испарились… или просто привиделись Вере…

Когда она возвращается далеко за полночь, встречает ее сама хозяйка, - Мадам изволит где-то хорошо проводить время, но я вам не почтальон! – кидая на стойку незапечатанный конверт.

\- Это от… - вовремя проглотив его имя, Вера произносит, - моего мужа? Он что – был здесь? Когда?

\- Как вы можете заметить, _мадам,_ \- язвительным тоном отвечает хозяйка, - я не только не почтальон, но и не справочное бюро! – но видя ее состояние, смягчается, - Записку принес какой-то мальчишка не более часа назад, думаю, ваш муж его послал. 

\- Спасибо! – прижимая записку к груди, Вера поднимается наверх. Конверт жжет руки, но она отчего-то медлит, оттягивая неизбежное…

_Моя дорогая, боюсь – разочарую тебя… Неожиданно встретил старых знакомых и выяснилось, что им очень нужна моя помощь. Выглядит все это некрасиво, но – похоже, что я бросаю тебя на произвол судьбы. У тебя всегда был дурной вкус на мужчин… твой последний, как его там – Блор? – тоже не верх совершенства. Стоит над этим задуматься. На сим – все, мы ставим точку. Деньги на первое время, как обещал, забери в том пабе, за углом._

_P_ _._ _S_ _. Ты была права насчет считалочки – я все помню…_

Ничего не поняв, она перечитывает снова и снова, уловив лишь одно – с Филиппом случилось что-то очень плохое и связано оно с той ужасной историей из его прошлого…

Прошлого, что не оставляет их ни на миг… ему она не рассказала… просто не успела, но и ее прошлое внезапно напомнило о себе, буквально – несколько дней назад…

_\- Вы не понимаете, мистер Барнс… - Вера говорит вполголоса, нервно оглядываясь на лестницу в ожидании, что по ней вот-вот спустится Филипп, - нет, громче я не могу! Вы - мой поверенный и все, чего я хочу – получить деньги за все, что можно продать. Нет, предпочитаю, чтобы вы считали наш сегодняшний разговор – конфиденциальным. Да, я хочу связать вас адвокатской тайной… нет, не объясню. Мистер Гамильтон? Зачем? Я не хочу… что? – она медлит у аппарата… - Хорошо, передайте ему, чтобы встретил меня завтра днем у западных ворот Гайд-Парка…_

_\- Вера… был уверен, что придешь… - он делает шаг навстречу и со стороны это несомненно напоминает просто ранее оговоренную встречу двух давнишних знакомых._

_\- Ты по-прежнему очень высокого мнения о себе, Хью… - отзывается она, не принимая его руку, просто уравнивая с ним шаг._

_\- Ты изменилась… - бросив на нее внимательный взгляд, резюмирует он, - не знаю, появилось в тебе что-то… новое. Как будто… У тебя есть мужчина?_

_\- Леди таких вопросов не задают…_

_\- Да, но ты – не леди… - пресекая ей дорогу, он склоняется близко, - и будем честными… никогда ею не была._

_\- Для чего ты просил о встрече, Хью? – она поднимает на него взгляд, внезапно осознавая – что совершенно, абсолютно не знает того, кто перед ней стоит._

_\- Должен вручить тебе... – она достает бумажник, а оттуда с некоторой даже торжественностью – заверенный чек…_

_\- Что это?_

_\- Чек на две тысячи фунтов, дорогая… они – твои… Ты ведь хотела от нас денег и положения, с этим ты можешь устроиться за океаном и поискать себе новую жертву._

_\- Забери!_

_\- Нет! – он не без усилия сует чек ей в руки, - Так хотела моя сестра, я лишь исполняю ее волю!_

_\- Миссис Гамильтон… умерла?!_

_\- А ты как думаешь? Сирил был ее смыслом жизни!_

_\- Хью… я… - она комкает чек, пытаясь отдать его ему, - забери… я не возьму!_

_\- Нет – возьмешь! Это твои тридцать сребреников на веревку и поиски ближайшей осины! – он отталкивает ее под пышные кроны, - Я был так терпелив с тобой, Вера… так внимателен… Когда полиция пришла ко мне – я так и понял, что ты снова взялась за свое… и решил проверить – клюнешь ли ты на эту простенькую наживку… - от его наглости и напора она теряется, а он тем временем уверенно тянет ее в сторону от дорожек и тропинок._

_\- Хью, пусти! Мне больно! Чего ты хочешь?!_

_\- Чего я хочу? Тебя, разумеется! – прижав ее к стене общественного туалета, он бесцеремонно раздвигает ей ноги коленом, - У нас ведь было все так хорошо…_

_\- Опусти меня! – перехватив его руки, она пытается успокоиться, делая глубокий вдох, но в голове только паника и рвущаяся наружу истерика, - Я буду кричать…_

_\- От удовольствия – непременно! – он заталкивает ее внутрь, - Здесь привыкли к подобному, Вера… ты будешь далеко не первой… - зажимая в кабинке, задирает юбки, не слушая ее протестов… - Вера, ну же… у нас это с тобой далеко не первый раз и как мне помнится – ты называла меня неутомимым и говорила, что я поразил твое воображение…._

_\- Мне не с чем было сравнивать! – пытаясь оттолкнуть его назойливые руки, она все больше теряет преимущество, оказываясь совершенно беззащитной в его руках._

_\- А теперь, значит – есть? – на секунды он замирает, все еще крепко прижимая ее своим телом к задней стене узкой кабинки мужского общественного туалета, - Что ж… это даже к лучшему, дорогая, мне можно перестать быть галантным… - Зажав ей рот ладонью, он приподнимает ее, вламываясь с бесцеремонностью грабителя, что в открытую проникает в дом. Задохнувшись от боли, Вера замирает, а он насаживает ее на себя намеренно резко и глубоко, не давая даже закрыть глаза. – Нет-нет, дорогуша… - пыхтит он, - ты будешь это помнить! Я – стану самым ярким твоим воспоминанием! После этого – тебя уже никто не захочет!_

_Слезы, которых она не хочет, текут сами по себе, и он слизывает их у нее с лица, кончая… она чувствует, как теплое и липкое скользит по ногам… Отпустив ее, Хьюго отходит, демонстративно застегивая ширинку и приводя недешевый такой костюм в порядок. Ноги не держат, и она просто сползает по стене, оседая на пол, он окидывает ее в меру равнодушным взглядом, роняя на колени давешний чек на две тысячи, - Вот видишь, Вера… теперь ты хотя бы можешь сказать, что эти деньги ты заработала…_

_Подняв голову, она смотрит молча… долго… пока губы сами не растягиваются в опасную хищную улыбку… Взяв ее за подбородок, Хьюго вздыхает, - Жаль… жизнь тебя ничему не учит, Вера… - и бьет наотмашь тыльной стороной ладони, оставляя короткий и глубокий след от печатки на скуле, - может, так урок пойдет впрок…_

Впрок или нет… но сейчас она даже рада, что Филиппа нет рядом и он не видит ни того, в каком состоянии она тогда вернулась домой, ни будущего небольшого шрама на правой скуле, что удается скрывать распущенными волосами. Позже… может быть, потом… если ей удастся его вернуть, она и расскажет… потому что Филипп все равно узнает и пусть лучше это будет она. А потом… потом они вместе решат – как убить Хьюго Гамильтона.

Еще раз вчитавшись в записку, Вера уясняет две вещи – что-то может знать бармен в том пабе, где проводилась игра, и – здесь несомненно замешана та женщина из его прошлого, которая отдала приказ на расстрел. А Блор? Что этим хотел сказать ей Филипп… В сторону отложив непонятное, она пытается собраться с мыслями – если в пабе что-то слышали или видели, или знают, или догадываются… там может быть даже что-то, что приведет ее к нему. Нужно только дождаться утра…

\- Вы не понимаете или просто прикидываетесь глупой, мисс? – раздраженно отвечает из-за стойки явно хозяин этого гадюшника, - Мистера Ломбарда я не видел… дай бог памяти…

\- Со вчерашней ночи на вас напал склероз? – улыбаясь в меру откровенно, Вера старается не показать, насколько ей важно узнать то, что он может рассказать. – И о каком Ломбарде речь? Я спрашиваю о месье Поле… Поле Д’арке, он был здесь вчера… - немного приблизившись, чтобы его взгляд соскользнул в декольте, она соблазнительно надувает губки. – И меня вы тоже видели… я сидела вон там… и ждала его! Он обещал мне… быть щедрым мужем, если вы понимаете – о чем я...

\- Серьезно? – осклабившись, бармен становится сговорчивей, - Не знаю, тебе ли он это оставил… или какой другой _миссис_ , - нырнув под стойку, вытягивает оттуда небольшой сверток. – Мне он уже кое-что дал – за труды, мой процент выигрыша за всю организацию, само собой… - двинув сверток в ее сторону, он медлит, не отпуская, - Но я вот тут подумал, что…

\- Мог бы забрать все это, если бы мой муж не считал, что тебе можно верить… - дотянувшись до свертка, Вера кладет руку сверху, - Если ты мне скажешь, где его искать – то, что внутри, разделим… поровну!

Китайский квартал в Лондоне – это почти что другая страна… страна которой нет на карте и оказаться в ней можно разве что по особой нужде или собственной глупости. Да и в этом случае никто не даст гарантий, что попадешь туда, куда хочешь или очень нужно попасть. Из Джарвиса удалось вытянуть полу-понятный адрес с совсем уже неясными намеками на то, что по этому адресу происходит и как туда проходить. Само заведение на первый взгляд напоминает запущенную владельцами прачечную – с большими машинами, гладильными досками и распяльными рамами. Но все это простаивает из-за отсутствия клиентов, которое кажется совсем хозяев не беспокоит.

\- Простите… - Вера останавливается у стойки неподалеку от входа, за которой дремлет неопределенного возраста женщина. – Мне сказали – здесь можно купить Синюю птицу… - она повторяет то, что велел ей сказать Джарвис, чувствуя себя при этом последней дурой. Женщина за стойкой оживает вдруг, впиваясь в нее пронзительным взглядом черных глаз.

\- Зачем она тебе? Птица? – на плохом английском спрашивает она. – Это дорого. Очень большая цена!

\- Я заплачу! – с горячностью отзывается Вера, - Неважно, сколько… мне нужно туда попасть!

Еще какое-то время побуравив ее взглядом, та поднимается, ходко направляясь куда-то вглубь помещения, то и дело оборачиваясь и кивая, словно зовя за собой… _Вниз по кроличьей норе_ – некстати всплывает у Веры, и отступившая было под гнетом новых тревог паника, разыгрывается с новой силой. Она сошла с ума, это точно… отправиться куда-то, куда и сама толком не знает, да еще и в совершенном одиночестве… Филипп прав, нужно на какое-то время уехать из страны… чтобы все улеглось и забылось. А ее провожатая тем временем открывает какую-то невысокую неприметную дверь, скрытую среди огромных стиральных машин, и подталкивает Веру в ее сторону.

\- Мне – сюда? – она медлит на пороге, вглядываясь в абсолютную черноту проема, - а что там – дальше?

\- Синяя Птица… - невнятно отвечает китаянка, вталкивая ее внутрь и запирая дверь. Несколько секунд ничего не происходит, и Вера позволяет себе попаниковать, но вот что-то дергается, и кабина приходит в движение… Лифт! Это всего лишь лифт, который доставит туда, куда нужно… наверное. Когда это сооружение со скрипом и тряской останавливается, дверь с противоположной стороны открывает пожилой китаец, постоянно кланяясь и улыбаясь.

\- Простите… мне нужно… туда ли я попала? - лепечет Вера, стараясь в полумраке разглядеть, что ждет впереди.

Клеймо на руке все еще горит, эти узкоглазые слишком хорошо знают свое дело – его даже так просто не срежешь, слишком глубоко прожигают кожу… чтобы память о том, кому принадлежишь в полном смысле этого слова, на костях отпечаталась. Теперь даже уехать из метрополии – не выход, в колониях представителей и последователей Триад в сотни раз больше и каждый захочет выслужиться, доставив им их нерадивую собственность…

\- Ты превзошла себя, Мари! – со злой усмешкой произносит Филипп, стоит ему лишь заметить ее на пороге.

\- Это все твоя вина, Филипп! – принимается она за старую песню, - если бы ты не смухлевал тогда в храме – ничего этого бы не было…

\- И острова, суда по всему – тоже… - негромко повторяет он, вытягивая из пачки сигарету, - есть спички? А то я свою зажигалку куда-то задевал…

\- Ты сыграешь и со всем справишься, Филипп, - поднося спичку к его сигарете, чуть более, чем нужно, интимным тоном говорит она, - как в былые времена.

\- Это не – одна игра, Мари… - затянувшись, Филипп выпускает дым сквозь небольшое окно, - и мне не выиграть их все… мы оба это знаем.

\- Ты можешь попытаться! – присев рядом, она заглядывает ему в лицо, - И потом… есть ведь одна возможность… один шанс на миллион – уйти прямо сегодня…

Задержав ее взгляд, Филипп медлит с ответом, - Как думаешь, хоть раз находился тот, кто…

\- Думаю – нет… - она эффектно поднимается, - И сейчас – вряд ли найдется… Наверно, потому это правило по-прежнему действует, вопреки всему.

Бросив неопределенный взгляд ей вслед, Филипп опускает закатанный рукав, морщась, когда ткань касается поврежденной кожи.

\- Мы рады, что ты вернулся, Филипп… - доброжелательный тон его нового посетителя совсем не сочетается с колючим и цепким взглядом черных глаз.

\- Не по своей воле, Хан… и тебе это известно. Раньше вопрос о принуждении все-таки задавали… - он взглядом указывает на свободный стул напротив.

\- Времена пришли… трудные, Чуньень, - отвечает тот, склонив голову в знак приветствия и согласия, - а грядут – еще труднее… Нужно выживать.

\- За чей-то счет? – Филипп склоняется ближе, - Хан, я знаю тебя…сколько – с десяток лет, не меньше… Ты никогда так не переходил черту.

\- Не я решаю теперь… - взгляд его на какие-то мгновения оттаивает, - и мы все признательны тебе – за тот твой поступок в храме…

\- И вы меня чудесно отблагодарили! – кивает он на свою руку, Хан предпочитает воспринимать это всерьез, - Безусловно. Когда ты отыграешь долг и будешь волен собой распоряжаться, это клеймо станет для любого – опознавательным знаком, и помощь может прийти, откуда не ждал.

\- И прибить могут ненароком… - глядя исподлобья, продолжает Филипп, - любой из ваших многочисленных врагов.

\- Вот поэтому оно и набивается там, где его не все увидят, глупый Байрюк.

\- Может, я и Байрюк, Хан… - усмехается Филипп, - но Чуньеня лучше у вас так и не нашлось…

\- Свет перевешивает Тень в немногих, мой друг… - качает головой тот. - Даже если Тень лежит на твоей судьбе – что-то ее отбрасывает…

\- …а значит, Свет где-то рядом… - продолжает за него Филипп, - Так… дай мне возможность его найти, Хан…

\- Ты говоришь о…

\- Да, именно об этом я и говорю…

Вера, пройдя в полутемный зал, пристраивается в закутке напротив небольшого помоста. Очень похоже, что все действо будет как раз там, хотя так до сих пор и непонятно, что именно тут происходит.

\- Хотите сделать ставку? – раздается позади, а развернувшись – Вера замирает… рядом с ней та самая, что увела Филиппа из паба прошлой ночью. – Могу помочь с этим…

\- Спасибо… - не сразу находится со словами она, - я не совсем уверена, во что именно тут играют и на что ставить…

\- Рулетка… - отвечает та, - немного с другими правилами…более восточная, скажем так.

\- Как… интересно… - пытается поддержать она разговор, - а вы бывали в Китае?

\- Какое-то время назад… да… - отзывается ее собеседница, - пришлось оттуда уехать, в силу обстоятельств… Но – правила игры в подобных домах мне запомнились…

\- Здесь только чет и нечет… - замечает Вера, оглядывая игровой стол, - то есть, всего два варианта выигрыша и проигрыша.

\- Зато никакой путаницы, - все также доброжелательно откликается та, - просто ставите либо на «да», либо на «нет». Вот и все.

\- То есть, я что-то должна угадать, правильно?

\- Не волнуйтесь, Вера… - не удерживается та, - очень скоро все станет просто и понятно.

\- Где Филипп? – Вера разворачивается к ней, - И – какое вы к нему имеете отношение? Кто вы?

\- Не слишком ли много вопросов? – почти ласковый ее взгляд оставляет у Веры неприятный осадок – будто сейчас непременно случится что-то очень плохое.

\- Скажите, хоть как вас зовут, раз обращаетесь ко мне по имени…

\- Мари Сен-Клер. И ваш так называемый муж, дорогая, очень сильно мне задолжал. Вот я решила этот вопрос по-своему.

\- Он жив? – сама удивившись, каким вдруг чужим звучит собственный голос, Вера встречает ее настойчивый взгляд, - Что вы с ним сделали?

\- Надо же… - произносит Мари почти разочаровано, - и вы – тоже… Никогда бы не подумала, что он… - она обрывает сама себя, потому что в по-прежнему полутемном зале в углах вспыхивают четыре прожектора, направленных на тот самый помост, возле которого они и расположились. Кажется, даже звучит какая-то местная музыка и из-за занавесок появляется Филипп в сопровождении двух шкафоподобных охранников и кого-то наподобие крупье. – Ну вот…- удовлетворенно произносит Мари, - дождались…

_Все сливается в единое яркое цветное пятно… я не вижу игроков, не вижу зрителей, что просто пришли поглазеть на этот аттракцион... Возбуждение бухает в ушах глухим молотом, руки немного дрожат… с судьей – было все иначе, там это того стоило… отдать жизнь за что-то… кого-то дорогого… Но вот так, на потребу…_

\- Уважаемые наши гости… - Хан выходит к крою помоста, привлекая внимание тех, кто в зале, - у нас сегодня большой день, к нам вернулся сам Байрюк Чуньень – Белый Игрок… тот самый. Есть ли среди вас те, кто хочет поставить против него? Время еще есть, но поспешите… Всего три попытки, три вбрасывания…

Пока он говорит, Филипп скользит по залу невидящим взглядом, но даже так замечает ее дивные рыжие волосы, распущенные по случаю… Лицо полно томительного ожидания, в глазах плещется тревога, и Мари – рядом с ней.

\- Мы чтим традиции и было сказано… - продолжает Хан, - … что любой игрок может быть освобожден от участия, если выставит вместо себя добровольца из здесь присутствующих… Может быть, кто-то из гостей желает проверить – так ли удачлив, а?

\- Да… - ее согласие падает во внезапной оглушающей тишине, и по лицу Филиппа пробегает мгновенная дрожь, ему так невыносимо больно и страшно, хочется – как в детстве, закрыть глаза руками, мечтая проснуться… - Да. Я хочу заменить вашего игрока.

\- Нет! – отрицание выскакивает быстрее разумных доводов и рассуждений, - Хан, я – отказываюсь, ты понял? Ты меня слышишь, Хан?

\- Вообще-то, друг… - тянет с дурными новостями он, - ты тут ничего не решаешь. Ты – собственность Триады и если мы захотим, то можем тебя и отпустить. Кто знает, как у тебя дела с Кармой…

\- Думаешь, у нее – лучше? – усмехнувшись, он ловит взгляд своей Веры, - Столько всего на одной чаше весов… пуля здесь не спасет…

\- Быть может, она ее не получит… - Хан сегодня в ударе, - и это, мой друг, тот самый один из миллиона шанс, что ты просил. Пользуйся!

\- Она даже не понимает, на что согласилась! – продолжает рыть себе могилу он, - И что будет, если… - закрыв глаза, делает глубокий вдох, - Хан… я не смогу больше – так…

\- Все в руках Судьбы, мой друг… - отвечает тот, - три вбрасывания, три попытки…

\- Чтобы вышибить себе мозги – достаточно и одной! – грубовато отвечает Филипп, перенимая револьвер из его рук…

_Знакомая тяжесть вороненой стали… запах смазки и пороха… красивый блеск пули в гнезде… барабан приятно стрекочет, стоит его коснуться ладонью… щелчок взводимого курка – как гонг… и расширенные от ужаса глаза моей Демельзы, осознавшей вдруг – что происходит._

_Знакомым… даже рассчитанным движением подношу дуло к виску… она прижимает пальцы к губам в немом отчаянье. Улыбаюсь, ловя ее взгляд… и спускаю курок… Сухой щелчок… снова… Мой ангел утомился меня хранить…_

…срывая заслуженные овации и проценты по сделкам.

\- Ты не должен был… - Хан качает головой лишь для вида поджимая губы, но он доволен. Доволен собой, прибылью и только что состоявшимся представлением. – Но я сдержу слово и выпущу твою замену. Раз она сама вызвалась…

_Русская рулетка… та, в которую он сыграл на острове… смешно. В какой-то мере, мы все там в нее сыграли и победить удалось только нам двоим… да и то – исключительно благодаря Филиппу. Я знаю, что – должна ему… и знаю, что он мне не позволит этот долг закрыть, по собственной воле. Ну… хоть так._

\- Вера… - он ловит ее руку, когда она проходит мимо, поднимаясь на помост, чтобы занять его место.

\- Все хорошо… - кажется, она даже успевает ободряюще улыбнуться в ответ… Не уверена… губы дрожат, а внутри все как натянутая струна, звенит… Свет, шум и гам… тот, кто ведет игру, сует ей в руки револьвер… он меньше того, что был у Филиппа… и, кажется, легче.

\- Начинайте, как только будете готовы… в любое время… у вас – две попытки.

Вера смотрит в зал… где, кажется, яблоку негде упасть… и все они с жадностью ждут, когда со ней случится непоправимое… или – не случится. И в этом – суть. Неизвестность и ожидание – худшие из пыток. Чуть повернувшись, она ловит напряженный… нет – взбешенный, полный бессильной ярости и чего-то еще, чему трудно подобрать определение, его взгляд.

Тут нельзя задумываться… выдохнув, Вера подносит револьвер к виску, как давече Филипп, и плавно отжимает курок… Ничего не происходит. Ничего, кроме почти неслышного щелчка собачки о пустое гнездо барабана. Мимо. Выдыхают, кажется, все.

\- Отпусти ее, Хан, - слышит она сквозь шум, - я останусь.

\- Остался всего один шаг, Филипп, а ты – боишься его сделать.

\- На этом пути я не хочу потерять ее… - быстрый взгляд в ее сторону, - отпусти и я буду тебе должен.

\- Ты и так принадлежишь Триаде. – Филипп качает головой, - Но – не лично же тебе, мой друг.

Вера все стоит на помосте, держа револьвер в руках… пока они препираются…

\- Вера, стой! – заметив ее движение, Филипп едва успевает ударить ее по руке так, что револьвер падает на пол, громким выстрелом чрезвычайно оживляя обстановку. И пока Хан пытается объяснить тем, кто делал ставки на вторую попытку, что это все не считается, Филипп увлекает ее в толпу.

\- Куда мы? Что он сказал про Триады? Филипп! – но добиться от него каких-либо ответов сейчас невозможно, поскольку говорит Вера исключительно с его спиной.

\- Что там делала? – первое, что спрашивает Филипп, стоит им переступить порог их так называемого дома.

\- Смеешься? – она в раздражении убирает волосы от лица, - Ты исчезаешь без каких-либо объяснений и думаешь, что я это просто так… что я – ничего не сделаю?

\- Предполагалось, что ты – заберешь деньги и уедешь… - отрезает он, - И уж точно – не притащишься в этот притон!

\- Чтобы ты с чистой совестью застрелился?! Филипп, что это? – удержав его руку, она рассматривает клеймо с уже покрасневшей кожей вокруг, - нужно обработать, подожди…

\- Нет, Вера… - попытка ее остановить благополучно проваливается и пока она возится с бинтами, перекисью и еще чем-то, что нашла на полках ванной комнаты, он просто любуется – ее дивными волосами, тонкой складкой между бровями, закушенной губой… - Уверена, что все делаешь правильно, Демельза моя?

Вздрогнув от того, как он ее зовет, Вера поднимает голову, встречаясь с ним глазами, - Я – гувернантка, Филипп, у меня есть опыт в лечении подобных недугов. Дети всегда лезут туда, куда не должны.

\- Это камни в мой огород? – тихо смеется он.

\- Сам решай… - здоровой рукой он касается выпавшей из спешно собранного пучка пряди, убирая ее ей за ухо в мимолетной ласке… проводит ладонью по щеке, неотвратимо натыкаясь на едва подживший шрам на скуле… тот самый.

\- Похоже, моя очередь… - изменившимся тоном говорит он, удержав ее за подбородок, поворачивает к свету, чтобы рассмотреть лучше, - и – что это?

\- Ничего такого… - безуспешно пытаясь отвернуться, отвечает Вера.

\- Да? Почему-то мне так не кажется… - грубовато произносит он, - тебя обидели те, кто привели в игровой дом?

\- Меня никто не трогал, Филипп, - сделав вид, что очень занята его рукой, кривит она душой, - и туда я пришла сама.

\- Почему? – по-прежнему не отпуская ее, задает волнующий его вопрос Филипп, - зачем ты пришла, Вера?

\- За тобой. – Филипп смотрит пристально, откровенно и достаточно долго для того, чтобы начать смущаться, - Что? Записка от тебя – она только сильнее все запутала. Ты попал в переплет – только это и было ясно. Оставить все, как есть… - она пожимает плечами, недоговаривая.

\- Знаешь… - благодарно кивнув в ответ на законченную ею перевязку, Филипп берет ее руки в свои, сжимая пальцы, - … такие, как ты – мне еще не попадались…

\- Это должен был быть комплимент? – чуть насмешливо интересуется она, не отнимая рук, - Потому что, звучит как-то…не так.

\- Я попал на Восток в достаточно юном возрасте… - глядя мимо, начинает вдруг Филипп, - в одну из британских военных кампаний местного значения, со мной был еще более юный друг, заботу о котором его семья возложила на меня. Мы попали в плен… - продолжает он, лаконично и как ему кажется беспристрастно излагая факты, - … где очень любили одну местную азартную игру.

\- Русскую рулетку? – непослушными губами произносит Вера. – И твой друг – проиграл… - Филипп лишь движением бровей выдает свою отношение ко всему этому.

\- После… удалось уйти и какое-то время я провел в одном из местных монастырей – мне незачем было возвращаться … - усмехнувшись, он все-таки встречается с ней глазами, - И мне странным образом везет в этой их жуткой забаве. Так, что меня там прозвали Белым Игроком.

\- Кто такая Мари Сен-Клер?

\- Авантюристка, в основном. Охотница за сокровищами… не удивляйся, в наше время они тоже встречаются. Я поверил в ее историю о пропавшей экспедиции отца и отвел к тому монастырю.

\- Так та бойня, в которой тебя обвинял судья…

\- Все равно на моей совести, - качает он головой, - даже если я и не стрелял. Все так, Вера, и ты – это знаешь… - потерев глаза, Филипп тянется за сигаретами, потом с досадой хлопает себя по всем карманам, бормоча с досадой, - Все-таки где-то посеял…

\- Просто забыл, Филипп… - дойдя до каминной полки, Вера возвращается с его зажигалкой, поднося язычок пламени к его сигарете. Он прикуривает, удерживая ее руку и глядя в глаза.

\- Так кто оставил тебе эту зарубку, Вера… - с наслаждением затянувшись, он выдыхает сизый дым. – Этому несколько дней, когда это случилось?

\- Я скажу… - она садится рядом, расправляя юбку и складывая руки на коленях, - если ты пообещаешь мне кое-что…

\- Смотря – чего ты хочешь, Вера… - в очередной раз затянувшись, отзывается он.

\- Обещай – не делать ничего, не подумав… - получив неопределенное движение бровей в качестве ответа, она избегает его взгляда, - Ты прав, это произошло шесть дней назад, со мной связался стряпчий, что помогал мне с делом Сирила… и сказал, что Хьюго… мистер Гамильтон настойчиво ищет со мной встречи…

\- Ты ему, разумеется, отказала… - перебивает Филипп, но ее лицо заставляет его передумать, - Вера?

\- Речь шла о деньгах… - неловко оправдывается она, - а ты… нам нужны были любые средства, поэтому… я с ним встретилась. Оказалось, что мать Сирила завещала мне кое-что и Хьюго пришел самолично вручить чек… - Филипп молчит, понимая, что все не так просто. – Мы встретились в довольно уединенном уголке Гайд-парка… неподалеку от… - она пытается подобрать слова и не найдя подходящих, говорит как есть, - … от общественных уборных…

\- Он обидел тебя, Вера? – взгляд Филиппа темнеет, - он поднял на тебя руку?

\- Я могла закричать… могла привлечь внимание полиции, они ведь всегда дежурят неподалеку от этого места… из-за…ну ты понимаешь… - словно и не слыша его, она торопится выговориться, - но – не сделала этого. Когда мы оказались внутри… я уже знала, что произойдет, и все-таки… как-то позволила ему, не сумела заставить его остановиться… - выдохнув, она встречается глазами с Филиппом, - После того, как он – закончил, он оставил мне чек… и я… я его взяла.

\- Он у тебя? – тщательно раздавив окурок в пепельнице, вполне буднично спрашивает он, - Чек? Все еще у тебя?

\- Да… да, в сумочке… - она подхватывается, проходя мимо, он перехватывает ее, притягивая к себе. – Филипп…

\- Забудь… просто – этого ничего не было. Мы уедем… днями. Сейчас это будет даже проще… - кивает он на забинтованную руку, - поэтому просто забудь. Он не стоит твоих слез. Он – ничего не стоит, даже сожалений.

_Решительности моей жене не занимать, как, впрочем, и импульсивности, с нее станется подхватиться и отправиться следом._

_\- Гораздо больше пары раз, на самом деле… - присев на край кровати, отвечаю я, - и – уверен, еще не раз удивишь. Просто – не в этот раз точно… - конверт со множеством штемпелей, что несколько месяцев спустя нашел меня даже здесь, на краю света прожигает карман… - Тянуть дальше уже нельзя, любимая, и рано или поздно… оно все равно дойдет и до этого уголка рая._

_\- Вот тогда и… – закусив губу, она смотрит в сторону, - Почему непременно сейчас?_

_\- Вызов… - помедлив, все-таки достаю распечатанный конверт, - …всех, кто так или иначе причастен к военной службе… уже не первый год. Просто меня не сразу здесь нашли._

_\- Значит – ехать надо?_

_\- Значит – надо ехать … - эхом звучу я._

_\- Но ведь ты можешь войти в ополчение… - накрыв мою руку своей, Вера ловит мой взгляд, - или даже стать во главе… я могла бы поговорить с генерал-губернатором…_

_\- Нет… - мягко высвободившись, Филипп проводит тыльной стороной ладони по ее щеке, задевая след от шрама на скуле, - проигрывать или выигрывать я буду в своей стране. А ты останешься здесь, пока что – тут хотя бы видимость безопасности._

_\- Но я… - он не дает договорить, прижимая сперва палец к губам, а потом и вовсе накрывая их поцелуем, прочно запечатывая этот фонтан красноречия._

\- Это все? – Филипп рассматривает еще немного пахнущие типографской краской новенькие паспорта на имя мистера и миссис Тернер.

\- А что еще вам еще надо, мистер Ломбард… тьфу, месье Д’Арк? - Джарвис явно нервничает, - Все, о чем мы договаривались – я сделал, билеты это вы уже сами как-нибудь, у меня связей в порту мало.

\- И они плохо подходят для организации комфортабельных путешествий. – Филипп убирает паспорта во внутренний карман и вновь облокачивается о стойку. – А скажи-ка мне, Джарвис… есть ли у тебя среди твоих многочисленных постоянных клиентов кто-нибудь, занимающийся уборкой?

\- Что вы такое говорите, мистер Ломбард! – старательно понижая голос до конспиративного шепота, цокает тот языком, - А что? Нужно где-то прибраться?

\- Не совсем… - Филипп медлит, - мне нужен верный человек, Джарвис, тот к кому бы ты сам пошел, будь в этом нужда.

\- Есть один такой… - перевернув использованную подставку под пивные бокалы, тот чиркает на обратной стороне адрес, - … только он – немного того… ну, очень увлечен своим занятием. Поэтому вы там – осторожнее. А то недавно вон вместо заказа, клиент в больницу угодил… с растяжением…

\- Забавно… - пробежав глазами адрес, Филипп кивает, возвращая тому картонку, которую он тут же моет под струей воды, смывая верхний слой картона с надписью. – Ну… спасибо тебе за все, Джарвис… надеюсь, еще свидимся…

\- Как карта ляжет, сэр…

Район коттеджей в северной части Лондона престижным не считается из-за близости к промышленной зоне, докам и самих рабочих, проживающих в большинстве своем именно тут. Пробравшись через несколько чужих садиков, Филипп оказывается прямо на задах того дома, что ищет. Невысокая калитка открывается с видимым усилием и захлопывается за спиной, едва ли не поддавая под зад входящему… Выстрел звучит, как хлопок, но свист пролетевшей мимо пули трудно с чем-то спутать…

\- Убирайтесь, я никого не жду! – раздается знакомый голос. Филипп поднимается из-за живой изгороди, где инстинктивно укрылся от возможного артобстрела.

\- А я ничего и не предлагаю, Корм…

\- Капитан? – из почти незаметного летнего домика у ворот выходит хозяин дома, - капитан Ломбард, каким ветром тебя сюда занесло?

\- Попутным… и – это не светский визит, Страйк.

Пожав плечами в своеобычной манере, тот кивает, - Тогда идем в дом, дела на полянке не обсуждают…

\- Ты не изменился, капитан… - наполнив два бокала, хозяин дома передает один Филиппу, и без перехода спрашивает, – кто рекомендовал меня?

\- Джарвис… - сделав пару глотков, отвечает он, - не волнуйся, он не знает, что ты… это ты.

\- Очень на это надеюсь.

\- Потому и сменил имя? – Филипп встречает полный недоверия взгляд своего сослуживца, - тогда стоило бы и девиз с ворот убрать…

\- Уже и не осталось тех, кто помнит, Филипп…

\- Почти – не осталось, - эхом откликается он. – Ты мне нужен, Страйк… как в старые добрые… или – как в старые злые…

\- Я к твоим услугам, капитан…

Пересказывать со слов Веры оказалось все-таки немного проще, чем слушать это. Страйк выслушал с почти непроницаемым выражением лица, подводя итог, - Не повезло твоей жене, Филипп… но факт насилия вообще доказать трудно, особенно, в суде.

\- Потому я и пришел к тебе, Корм…- подняв на него тяжелый взгляд, Филипп продолжает, - мне нужно, чтобы Хьюго Гамильтона не стало. Но перед этим – пусть он сойдет с ума от страха за свою жизнь. Я сделал бы все сам… но нам с Верой лучше всего сейчас уехать подальше от метрополии… А оставлять все так и пускать на самотек в надежде на справедливость…

\- … не вариант… - задумчиво за него заканчивает Страйк, - Когда вы уезжаете?

\- Днями… - отвечает Филипп, - есть еще кое-что, что нужно уладить.

\- Тогда… расскажи мне подробнее – кто этот Хьюго Гамильтон…

В клубе джентльменов Филипп состоит с рождения, наведываясь туда от случая к случаю. За минувшие годы в нем мало что изменилось, даже дворецкий в приемной…

\- Мистер Ломбард, сэр… - профессиональные навыки берут верх и ему почти удается скрыть удивление от визита, - очень рады видеть вас!

\- Благодарю, Гилбрайд… - позволив себе помочь с верхней одеждой, Филипп не спешит, - я безмерно счастлив лицезреть вас, так сказать, на посту. Сколько я тут не был?

\- Десять лет, сэр… - отпустив гардеробщика, он возвращается к себе за стойку, - мы завели уже пятую книгу за время вашего отсутствия.

\- Не может быть! – изображая живейший интерес, Филипп подходит ближе, - много новых членов?

\- Каждый год, сэр, не одинаковое число, но есть всегда.

\- Замечательно. Скажите, Гилбрайд, а вы могли бы проверить по вашим книгам – не значится ли среди членов клуба мой приятель? Мы потеряли связь несколько лет назад… и я подумал, что…

\- Его имя, сэр? – терпеливо ждет тот.

\- О… Хью… Хьюго Гамильтон! – щелкает пальцами Филипп.

\- Да, сэр, состоит. Уже несколько лет, сэр… после гибели племянника.

\- Спасибо, старина! – закурив, Филипп направляется в гостиную, его догоняет оклик, - Сэр… если вас заинтересует… мистер Гамильтон был в кабинете все утро, писал деловые письма.

\- Благодарю, Гилбрайд! – на ходу бросает Филипп, сворачивая к центральной лестнице.

Кабинет, что возле библиотеки, пуст, но малая гостиная с другой его стороны всегда служит для встреч и деловых переговоров. _Теперь главное – его не убить…_

\- Мистер Гамильтон? Хьюго Гамильтон? – вопрошает он в пространство, едва отворив дверь.

\- Да? – откликается из кресла у камина тот, - Простите, с кем имею честь…

\- Мое имя вам ничего не скажет… - Филипп усаживается напротив, изучая собеседника, - Д’Арк, Поль Д’Арк к вашим услугам… мне сказали, что в этот час вас можно здесь застать…

\- Все верно… люблю, знаете ли, работать в тишине… - сделав знак лакею, Хьюго со сдержанным любопытством интересуется, - так… чем обязан, мистер… месье Д’Арк? Вы француз?

\- На какую часть – вероятно! – смеется Филипп, старательно гася в зародыше желание схватить того за горло, - Предпочитаю обе стороны Ла-Манша…

\- Чем занимаетесь?

\- Историями, мистер Гамильтон… сплетнями, горячими фактами… я – журналист, в какой-то мере.

\- Как интересно… - Хьюго пережидает лакея, расставляющего на низком столике между ними графин с коньяком и бокалы, - сигару?

\- Предпочитаю свои… - Филипп достает сигарету, прикуривая, - Итак, мистер Гамильтон, вас наверняка мучает вопрос – чего этот нагловатый французишка к вам пристал, так?

\- Есть немного, месье… Если вы искали меня по какому-то конкретному вопросу…

\- Именно, сэр! Именно – по конкретному вопросу! – склонившись, чтобы стряхнуть пепел, Филипп понижает голос, - Нам часто кажется, что наши дела никому не интересны и нас за ними никто не видит… Но на самом деле люди есть везде, а у людей есть глаза и уши… и язык, часто очень говорливый… - он смеется, - И если предложить нужную цену…

\- Боюсь, я вас совсем не понимаю…

\- Вас видели, сэр… недавно, всего пару-тройку дней назад в очень непрезентабельном для джентльмена месте… да еще и в компании с девушкой, которой интересуется Скоттленд-Ярд…

\- Это шутка? – мгновенно изменившимся тоном говорит Хьюго, - Потому что, если – нет, то мне придется попросить вас уйти, месье… или вас отсюда выведут, что крайне неприятно и нежелательно для вашей репутации.

\- Слушай меня! – Филипп перехватывает его зависшую над кнопкой звонка руку. Со стороны кажется, будто он просто по-дружески опустил свою ладонь на руку собеседника, на самом же деле Хьюго едва заметно морщится от силы давления, что заставляет его опустить руку на стол. – Ты – вляпался по-полной, Хью... и это не в меру безобидный кабиннинг, что «… _крайне неприятно и нежелательно для вашей репутации_ », - повторяет он его же слова. – Все гораздо серьезнее. Ведь ты не хочешь, чтобы история с Сирилом… настоящая история стала известна здесь… или в обществе…

\- Сколько? – почти не разжимая губ, спрашивает он, - сколько вы хотите за все материалы и обязательства никогда об этом не писать?

\- А! Так дело пошло! – отпустив его, Филипп откидывается в кресле, - Не думал, что так легко сдадитесь… Значит – все правда и ваша гувернантка…

\- Эта сучка распустила-таки язык! – не выдерживает Хьюго. Филипп глубоко затягивается, очень стараясь не терять выдержки…пока все идет, как надо… - Похотливая дрянь! Ты ее хорошо оприходовал, надеюсь? Потому что подо мной она – кричала!

_Кулак выбрасывается сам, рассудок сдает позиции, и какие-то мгновения спустя Филипп обнаруживает себя у ближайшей стены, прижимающим к ней изрядно потрепанного Хьюго…_

\- Наши подвиги в постели станут темой следующего номера какой-нибудь газеты, мистер Гамильтон, - смакуя радующую глаз картинку, Филипп выбивает из пачки еще одну сигарету, - Давайте пока поговорим на животрепещущую тему… кажется, мы дошли до цифр…

\- Да… - тот достает чековую книжку, - сколько?

\- Двадцать, мистер Гамильтон…

\- Сколько?!

\- Двадцать тысяч фунтов… - произносит Филипп с расстановкой, позволив себе улыбку, - а что? Думаете, отдел светской хроники упустит такой лакомый кусок, как новоиспеченный наследник титула и состояния? Знаете, а вот я тут подумал – сестра вашего кузена, несчастная мать Сирила… может быть, ее депрессия была не так уж и неизлечима? Полиция будет непременно заинтересована…

\- Хватит! Достаточно! – вытащив ручку, Хьюго выжидающе смотрит, - На чье имя выписать чек, месье?

\- А кому ваша золовка оставила именно такую сумму по завещанию? Не помните? – скрипя зубами тот выписывает нужный чек. Филипп его забирает, поднимаясь. Потом достает из кармана тот, что забрал у Веры и демонстративно рвет на части, склоняясь к взбешенному Хьюго, - И не вздумай его отозвать, дружок… Я ославлю тебя на весь Лондон и колонии не только как растлителя и подстрекателя к убийству ребенка, но и как любителя мальчиков… что непременно отразится на твоей репутации!

Он возвращается уже в сумерках, когда свет с улицы уже не помогает и в комнатах воцаряется полумрак, нарушаемый разве что отсветкой от газового камина, Вера дремлет в кресле под окном. Пройдя через комнату, Филипп присаживается рядом… легко проводит рукою по ее щеке, немного задевая подсохший уже шрам. Вздрогнув, она открывает глаза и, замерев, просто смотрит, словно убеждаясь – кто перед ней.

\- Еще болит? – негромко спрашивает он, имея вовсе не сам шрам ввиду. Неосознанно коснувшись, Вера качает головой, - Уже почти нет…

Филипп молча кивает, продолжая в нее вглядываться… Чувство, что он ищет подходящие случаю слова, не оставляет Веру. Осмелев, она тоже протягивает руку, поправляя упавшую на лоб непослушную прядь. Он перехватывает ее, целуя ладонь… Замерев, она прислушивается к себе, к своим ощущениям… Не совсем верно ее поняв, он поднимается, продолжая говорить с преувеличенным энтузиазмом, - Все сложилось как нельзя кстати – завтра мы едем на пароме в Кале, оттуда – в Марсель, где нас ждет корабль до Калькутты.

\- Замечательно! – вторит она, - Значит, выехать нужно будет на позднее полудня, чтобы успеть в Дувр.

\- Паромы ходят каждые полчаса, Вера… - отзывается он, меряя шагами комнату.

\- Тогда мы непременно успеем… - она следует за ним взглядом, чутко улавливая некую в нем перемену, - Филипп…что?

\- Сядь… - произносит он, выбивая из пачки очередную сигарету, но так ее и не раскурив, просто мнет в пальцах, - Вера… сядь, пожалуйста…

\- Хорошо… - она послушно следует его просьбе, присев на краешек дивана, - Что?

Проведя ладонью по лицу, он опять упирается в нее взглядом… тем самым, что был на острове… и тем, что был в поезде, кажется уже века назад. Вере и неуютно, и как-то по-особенному тревожно под этим его взглядом… Неожиданно, Филипп останавливается рядом, опускаясь на одно колено…

\- Вера Клейторн… - ахнув, она прижимает пальцы к губам, не в силах что-то сказать. Филипп усмехается вдруг… - мы не говорили об этом всерьез, моя Демельза… но – я должен сделать все именно так… Вера, ты пойдешь на это, по-настоящему – ты будешь моей женой?

\- Да… - совсем просто отвечает она, опускаясь рядом с ним, - я уже ею стала, Филипп Ломбард, еще на том злосчастном острове.

\- Перед богом и людьми… - цинично усмехается он, с почти ощутимым вздохом наслаждения запутывая обе руки в ее дивных волосах… распуская их… наконец… шпильки сыплются на пол…

Его губы находят ее, заставляя раскрываться навстречу, пропуская внутрь язык… Филипп целуется страстно и нежно, словно может сдержаться и не налетать на нее, как жаждущий в пустыне… Она отвечает ему также искренне и с самозабвением, будто мира вокруг просто не существует, и они одни на острове, где им ничего, кроме как умереть от взаимного наслаждения, не грозит…

\- Филипп… постой… подожди… - она увлекает его в спальную нишу, на кровать, - вот так… - оторвавшись ненадолго, встречает его такой же затуманенный неутоленной жаждой взгляд. Уронив его на постель, Вера опускается следом, дразня распущенными волосами, пока он не выдерживает и, запустив руку, не наматывает ее гриву на ладонь, и, удерживая таким образом, оказывается сверху… Она тянется к нему в поцелуе, но он, успешно увернувшись, проходится губами по лицу, задержавшись немного у шрама, спускается ниже, втягивая в рот то один, то другой сосок, что заставляет ее выгибаться в нетерпении… Спуститься еще ниже она ему не дает, притягивая на себя… Долгий говорящий взгляд Филиппа встречается с ее таким же… Целуя ее, он входит, начиная размеренно и плавно, как будто это – впервые и они уже не были вместе… Она плавится в его руках, словно горячий воск, обжигая также невыносимо… словно желая стереть все их прошлое, все то, что было, вплоть до этого самого момента, этой точки пространства-времени, где их только двое… Резко увеличив темп, Филипп ловит губами каждый ее стон… глаза полуприкрыты… тонкая складка между бровей выдает ее нетерпение… он целует и ее, что заставляет Веру распахнуть глаза. И она тонет… в его взгляде… темном…жгучем… бархатистом… полном невысказанного… В этот миг все словно замирает… зависает в неподвижности и растягивается в бесконечность… Всего один резкий толчок и… ее рот кривится в беззвучном крике, который он срывает с ее губ глубоким поцелуем…

_\- Если ты думаешь, Филипп Ломбард, что можешь вот просто так от меня отделаться…- моя бестия не угомонилась и планирует новую часть марлезонского балета. Привстав на кровати на коленях, она позволяет одеялу сползти вниз, представая передо мной во всей красе – на шестом месяце беременности… - Если ты все-таки решил вот так просто отделаться от нас…_

_\- Демельза… - мой тон ее останавливает. Подойдя, касаюсь ладонью ее щеки, - Не надо. Все решено. И – я должен…_

_\- Ты нам должен! Ей! – показывая на живот, возмущается она, - Или – ему! Не суть! Ради чего ты меня тут бросаешь!_

_\- Ради вашей же безопасности! – не выдерживаю и я. - То, что творится сейчас в Европе и на границах Союза… - обрываю сам себя, не желая пересказывать ей в ее положении все то, что слышу в местном клубе и по радио._

_\- Тогда тем более лучше остаться здесь! – она инстинктивно прикрывает живот руками, - Осталось всего три месяца, Филипп… они ничего не решат._

_\- А потом ты намереваешься с грудным ребенком на руках… делать что, Демельза моя, воевать?_

_\- Ты знаешь, что я могла бы… - обнимая меня, отвечает она, - потому что – есть, ради кого…_

_\- Помоги бог тем, кто решится по глупости пойти на нас войной… - смеюсь я, пытаясь немного разрядить обстановку, - Демельза, я не шучу, не смей слышишь!_

_\- Тогда не уезжай. Или забери нас с собой, - запахнувшись в халат, она снова усаживается на кровати, опираясь спиной на подушки. – Я не знаю, сколько все это продлится и не уверена, что тут так безопасно, как ты думаешь. И не заставляй меня говорить банальности, потому что… - отчетливые слезы в голосе далеко не новость, ее сейчас так легко до них довести._

_\- Знаешь, на кого ты сейчас похожа? – пытаюсь ее отвлечь… - На беременную истеричку…_

_\- Я и есть – беременная истеричка, Филипп! – тут же взвивается она… да, попытка отвлечения удалась, теперь бы еще не попасть под горячую руку… - Ты говоришь, что тут – ничего не будет… у меня для тебя новости, дорогой – мы живем во время войны! А на войне не бывает совсем безопасных мест! Японцы вон уже смели Перл-Харбор, когда никто не ждал, что им мешает и сюда заглянуть? – мою разогнавшуюся с места в карьер жену даже я останавливать не всегда рискую, - И что ты будешь делать, драгоценный мой великий Белый Игрок, когда узнаешь где-нибудь там у себя в Лондоне, что нас здесь всех разом накрыло? Пустишь себе пулю в лоб?!_

_\- Моя жена интересуется политикой? – устроившись поверх одеяла рядом с ней, демонстративно закуриваю, напоминая самому себе и ей нашу ту самую первую, встречу._

_\- Твоя жена еще и газеты почитывает, - бесцеремонно отнимая и давя сигарету в пепельнице, Вера делает мне большие глаза, - представляешь, какой разврат! И не дыми тут, меня мутит!_

_Покорно отложив пачку в сторону, молча смотрю на нее… отчего она сперва с трудом сдерживает улыбку, потом начинает откровенно смущаться, пряча глаза и то и дело, поправляя непослушные пряди. Перехватываю одно такое движение, сам убираю выпавшую из наспех собранного пучка волос прядь, произнося при этом, - Хорошо… хорошо, Вера, мне тебя не переспорить, я и пытаться не буду. Безусловно, ты во многом права и стоило спросить тебя, прежде чем…_

_\- Так… - накрыв мои губы ладошкой, она перебивает, - когда едем, Филипп?_

_\- Смотря, как быстро ты соберешься…_

_\- Шутишь? – не без моей помощь выбравшись из постели, она на ходу подхватывает с тарелки оставшийся с нашего вчерашнего пира кусочек то ли манго, то ли дыньки, а засунув в рот – тут же выплевывает назад. Не пошло… бывает._

_\- Вообще-то нет… - наблюдаю за ее быстрыми в меру ее сегодняшних возможностей сборами, - я намеревался успеть на вечерний поезд на Дели._

_\- А оттуда? – из другой комнаты спрашивает она._

_\- Должны самолет прислать._

_\- Надо же! Частный?_

_\- Не смешно, Демельза. Вызов из Министерства именной, генералитет меня хочет лично лицезреть._

_\- Важная персона… - возвратившись уже в дорожном костюме и с саквояжем, она поправляет ставшую более приличной прическу. – А кем же в этом раскладе буду я…_

_\- Моей очень беременной женой, разумеется! – отвечаю, бережно обнимая сзади, она отталкивает наощупь, очень стараясь не поймать мое отражение в зеркале, потом просто разворачивается в моих руках. – Скажи это еще раз, Филипп…_

_\- Вы готовы наконец, миссис Ломбард? – с легкой улыбкой глядя в такое близкое ее лицо, по-своему исполняю ее просьбу. И просто на всякий случай… - Уверена?_

_\- А ты? – чутко улавливая невысказанное, отзывается она…_

Ветер треплет тонкую ткань занавесей, проникая всюду, тихо шуршит вчерашней газетой со смазанной датой… 1941 год…


End file.
